Guardian of the Sun
by aine hathaway
Summary: Áine Eliana Merryweather, daughter of Sir Benjamin, has been living mainly alone in Moonacre and never knew her mother. When her cousin comes to live with her and her father. Things start to change and Áine helps her cousin, Maria, every step of the way. Along with bumping into some old friends. It will take the magic of the Sun and the Moon, to give these girls their happy ending.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_* 'Once apon a perfect time, many hundreds of years ago, when the old magic clung to Moonacre valley. There was a young woman and her most trusted friend and companion, the women's skin gleamed as pale as a star, one with a heart as pure as moonlight, the other a heart as gold as the sun. Such of their bravery and goodness, they were beloved by nature, as if they were her own daughters. One faithful night, the moon and the sun blessed them with an extrordinary gift, that would change the magic of the valley forever. The Moon Pearls. From that moment on they were known as the Moon Princess and her Protector and loyal friend, the Guardian of the Sun. In the hands of the princess, the pearls gained the powers of the moon and in the hands of the Guardian, the beheld the powers of the sun._

_Two ancient families, lived in harmony at the edge of the valley, sharing nature's bounty. Daughter of the De Noir clan, the Moon Princess fell deeply in love and was to be married to Sir Wrolf Merryweather, the elder brother of her close friend, The Guardian of the Sun or at the time known as the Angel of Light. Her father, Sir William De Noir blessed the union by presenting the couple with a rare black lion. This lion was fearis and loyal with gleaming red eyes and a large, black mane as dark as night. In turn, Sir Wrolf gave his bride a unicorn, breed from the wild, white horses of the sea. Then Sir Wrolf turned to his sister, the Angel of Light and the Guardian of the Sun. To thank her for being the one to bring him and the Moon Princess together, he presented her with beautiful, Gold and scarlet Phoenix burned and breed from flame and ash. Their hearts over-flowing with happiness, the Moon Princess and the Guardian of the Sun, revealed the magical Pearls to both showed the greed among a man's heart. Legend told of their unique power, so strong the pearls could grant every wish. Both good and Evil. The two women both truely believed in the goodness of all. But the men soon revealed what was hidden in their hearts. Each desperate to claim the power of the pearls for himself. Sir William De Noir, reached forward his greed over taking him, he took hold of the Pearls and with this the moon's magic took hold and he spoke his thoughts. He believed them to be the chosen ones, he wished for the Pearls to remain in their family, forever. The Moon Princess and Guardian could not believe their ears. Next, Sir Wrolf spoke and pressed the Moon Princess to make her home in Moonacre. Then Sir William forced Sir Wrolf's hand upon the moon pearls and with this his own truth. In his dark thoughts he believed with these pearls he could claim the whole valley for himself. Shocked by this reveal, the Princess locked the Pearls away once more in their chest as the Guardian of the Sun proclaimed that they belonged to nature and never them. The men then renched the casket from their hands and took the key along with it. They faught, ignoring the protests of the Princess and the Guardian._

_Betrayed by those they loved the most, the Moon Princess, along with the Angel of Light unleashed the power that was bestowed upon them and cast a terrifying curse over them all. The De Noir clan took the casket, while Sir Wrolf secretly took the key. The curse was made because of their greed and actions against nature. They spoke of how the only way the curse could be broken was when a heart so pure and another heart so gold and full of love must be heard, for if they weren't, when the 5000th moon rises from the sea, the valley would be plunged into eternal darkness._

_The Moon Pearls vanished that day and where to find them remained a secret.' *_

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was laying comfortably on my bed in my large, red and gold room. The first thing that meet my eyes was my ceiling. Beautiful clouds and a calming blue sky. A flaming red pheonix was right up above my head. I smiled at it, this magnificent bird was always a sight to see every morning, one I never got tired of. It had long, red and gold feathers which almost seemed to be alight with flames. Its long proud neck and head was red with piercing but soft gold eyes. Most would feel uncomfortable at the painting staring down at you but I never did, I was felt like it was just protecting me. It felt natural to have it there. My large queen sized bed was positioned opposite the was made of beautiful ash wood which seemed to glow in the sunlight as it shone through the large doors accross to the right of my room leading to my balcony. The bed was cover in red blankets and there was a large golden frame that stood around my bed which connected together at the top and along each top pole was a drape of gold fabric. There was a large, elegant ash desk against the left wall, next to it was a large fire place with a unicorn design. The fire wasn't lit but it would still rather room. Covering the walls were different images from the stories of Moonacre, I painted them so it was just how I pictured it. Looking to my right, towards the balcony there was a small plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

With another smile, I slipped out from under the covers and reached for a cookie and after taking a bite, I took a sip of the milk. With a satisfied sigh I turned to the balcony doors. I threw them open and stepped out. I looked out accross Moonacre valley. I could see partly into the forest. The sun was shining and there was no clouds in sight. A perfect day for riding. I took another look around, noticing not many were up and about yet. By the looks of things it was around six maybe at latest seven in the morning. My father would not be awake for a little while. I left the balcony and went to dress.

As I figured I'd be riding I went with a long black dress with long black sleeves. From the elbow down there were long red ribbons that criss-crossed several times and then I tied them in a bow near my wrist. Undearneath I wore long black breaches that also had red ribbons on the end, after crossing and tying them nice and tight they would fit into my boots, so I was more fit for riding. Along the arms and edges of the dress and trousers were patterns of gold. Lastly I slipped a red bodice over it which also had similar gold markings. My dark brown waves curled slightly around my shoulders and down my back. I put on knee-high black boots with a small heel. After crossing and tying them, I placed my choker neclace around my neck. It was two rows of pearls, three small peridot jewels in the middle and hanging down from them was a beautiful gold and blue sun. I had always felt a deep connection to the necklace and had always had it. I then gently placed some of my hidden throwing knives in my boots just in case. There was most likely some De Noir boys running around in the forest, and there was a good chance I would end up in there. That is why I went with red and black, colours worn by the De Noir clan.

(outfit: riding_in_forest_at_moonacre/set?id=51262123 )

* * *

I left my room and tip toed down the spiral staircase that led down from my room to the second floor of our mansion and danced down the hall past my fathers chambers until I came to the next staircase and again went down and headed towards the kitchen. The house was silent and still until, ROAR! I spun on my heel just in time to see a large bundle of black fur tackle me to he ground. "WROLF!" the large black dog continued to lick at my face, "ew, Wrolf get off!" Finally, the dog seemed to be satisfied with washing my face and rolled off of me. I got to my feet and after wiping my face on my sleeve I ran my hand through, Wrolf's heavy coat. Wrolf was a large dog with big goden brown eyes which were often a bright demonic red. Most were terrified or turned off by them, I on the other hand found them fascinating and thought they made him unique. "Come on boy, lets go to the kitchen."

I head back down the hall rubbing my head slightly, it hurt a bit from when Wrolf knocked me down. We wandered down the hallways until we came to a large door. Sharing a look with Wrolf, I pushed the actually rather small door open and then bent down to step in. Wrolf trotted in after me happily and imediately went and put his head in a large bowl of who knows what, but it must be good because he doesn't seem to want to take his head out again. I shuck my head and let out a small laugh at his antics. This was all it took to catch the attention of out chef. "Ahh.. good morning Little Angel, nice and early today it seems" he greeted me, I rolled my eyes at the little part. "Marmaduke, I'm almost 15 I'm not little, if anyones little her its you" I said with a small giggle. "Yeah..well your still an Angel, our Angel of Light!"

I gave him a look, he knew better then to just blurt it out, Digweed or my father could be listening, neither knew of who I was and my role in this whole curse business. "Don't worry, your father won't be up for a while yet" he said to comfort my nerves. I knew I should probably tell my father I was the Guardian of the Sun from the story but I knew it would make him worry and he would most likely stop me from going riding. I knew though it wouldn't be a secret for long, he would figure it out eventually I'm sure.

"So..breakfast...breakfast" Marmaduke started shooting around the room and disappearing and re-appearing here and there. "Maramaduke!" I yelled in surprise. "I know!" he replied he sounded so surprised, "Its getting closer to the 5000th moon, I feel like somethings about to happen, somethings coming." He continued runnign around, I tried to follow him with my eyes but it wasn't working very well. "But the 5000th moon isn't until next year" I exclamied. "True, so it must be the Moon Princess is coming, you must feel it" he stopped shooting around and looked at me expectently. I slowly reached up and let my finger tips graze across the sun charm on my choker around my neck. "I do feel something, but I don't know what" I replied slightly flustered and frustrated. Marmaduke suddenly appeared beside me, he placed a plate of eggs, toast and a cup of orange infront of me and then rapidly patted my hand several times. "So what are you up to today? Going riding somewhere? Eh?" he asked with a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes playfully. "I think you already know the answer to that" I said with a grin of my own. He nodded his head happily. "Its not hard to guess by the way you dress" he said, I couldn't help but agree, I did look kind of like a De Noir clan member. I slowly started to eat what was laid out before me. Marmaduke continued to talk, we discussed different things, after a while Wrolf trodded over to me and placed his large head on my knee. I took the last piece of toast from my plate and offered it to him and he took it without hesitation (not that I expected one).

I then left the kitchen with a goodbye to Marmaduke and headed for the stables to sadle up my horse. Wrolf followed me willingly, there wasn't really much else for him to do. The stables weren't overly large, there was only around seven horses and ponies inside. I past my fathers horse, Atlas and then came to my horse, Necia meaning fiery or passionate in Latin. I ran my fingers through her long light golden mane. Her coat seemed to glow and her mane and tail were soft and smooth. Her short, chestnut colored coat was sleak and clean. She was rather tall, most wouldn't think me I could ride her, but after many years of practise it became a second nature. First I fed her her breakfast and then while she ate went and did the same for the rest of the horses. When they were all happily feed, I returned to Necia and started to tack her up. After her saddle was nice, tight and safe along with her bridle, I led her out to the front of the house.

I climbed up into her saddle with ease learned from many years of riding, both of my feet in the steerups I started to walk down the lane away from the house and built up into a trot. The petit town was peaceful and silent, very few were around. I smiled at those who were, sometimes we exchanged a few words. All were pleased to see me and most knew me well. It was a good thing they all knew my face too, or else they would have thought me a De Noir. I watched as a small group of children skipped past, all stopped to watch me on my horse and give me a friendly wave. I smiled and waved back. Then they came up and patted Necia, I knew she loved the attention. After saying goodbye to the children, I broke out into a canter and speed in the direction of the forest. No one seemed to think it odd I was going to the forest.

The forest seemed still but I knew it was anything but. Traps lay scattered around, just waiting to be activated so you could then be found by a De Noir or one of their clan. Very few horses that weren't of the De Noir's were able to ride in the forest, but over the years Necia had adapted to it. I much more prefered the woods t the valley. There was always the feeling of adrenline and risk of the possibility of being caught and its concequences but I never cared. The forest was most beautiful. There were many animals, flowers, bushes and winding trees that towered up above towards the sky. I loved the forest ever since I was five, when I first snuck in to have a look. I was young and foolish and was easily lost. I thought back to that day, almost 10 years ago.

* _'Father had gone to lie down, he had a bad headache and needed rest. Marmaduke was away in the kitchen of course and Digweed was most likely out gardening. They wouldn't notice I was gone until later. I often was just hiding away in the library or in my room, sometimes I would simply be sitting at the piano, playing to my hearts content._

_I had slipped from the house quietly, not taking any chances. I was only five and didn't really know what was in the forest, my father had spoken of thieves and plunderers, the De Noirs. I was to stay away from them but I didn't know why, I hadn't been told the stories of moonacre yet, I wasn't old enough to understand it. I didn't like following rules that were given with no explanation._

_The forest was quiet then aswell except for the odd bird which would sing cheerfully, once or twice I caught myself singing along with their tones when I hadn't even realised I had been doing it. I had gone in quite deep and when I went to turn back and started on my way home, I couldn't remember. There was now a deafening silence that had surrounded me. I was terrified. I called out for Wrolf but I was to far from the house for even him to hear me. It started to get dark and soon, the moon and the stars were my only light. I was cold, alone, hungry and frightened. Unfortunatly, I tripped and sprained my ankle and couldn't get up. I tried again to call for help, but my pleas were in vane. Clouds in the sky started to cover up my only light sorce until I was plunged into complete darkness. At that age, I had been terrified of the dark and even if I hadn't been before I was after that. But already being afraid of the dark just made things worse. I tried several more times to get to my feet butal I seemed to do was make my ankle worse. Eventually I was able to get a grip on a low hanging branch and I slowly pulled my self up but as I walked, a terrible limp, I was practically blind because of the darkness._

_Without any warning, I went tumbling down a large hill side and landed in a heep at the bottom. My hair full of sticks and leafs and my ankle literaly trobbing, and I dared not move it. Then I felt gentle, rough hands move across my ankle. I slowly lifted my head to look back at this mysterious person. It was a boy. He had dark, brown curly hair that fell down infront of his eyes. He looked up into my face, his dark brown filled with worry. He couldn't have been more 7 or 8 years old. What was doing out here all alone? He used his arms to pull me up and carried me with one arm under knees, the other around my back, "put your arms around my neck" he told me. I did as he ordered and gave him a slight smile, which he returned. "Merryweather?" he asked his voice sounded sad. I gave him a small nod. He then headed in the direction of my home. He was very strong I could feel it and even though he must have carried me for around an hour he didn't falter or slow down. Eventually I let my guard down and head fell against his chest, I felt safe with him, yet I didn't know him or vice versa._

_Finally, we reached the house. I explained to him where to bring me and I was brought to the back door of the kitchen, Marmaduke could look after me, he would most likely be still in the kitchen and wouldn't tell my father what happened. The boy stepped up to the door and knocked nervously. I gave him another smile as the door swung open to reveal Marmaduke Scarlett, "De Noir?" he asked carefully. The boy answered hesitantly, not wishing to answer, "yes." These were the people my father wanted us to stay away from. Marmaduke stepped aside, the De Noir boy brought me inside and then turned to leave not even daring to look at me. "Wait" I called out to him, making him stop in his trakes. I guess he didn't expect to still even want to look at him for finding out was a De Noir. He turned and looked at me, a forlorn look on his face. "Thank you." He hadn't been expecting that, I could tell by the way he stared in amazment. I couldn't see it at the time, but Marmaduke was a few feet away from us, smiling. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked, giving him a small encouraging smile. He smiled and said, "hopefully" and with that he left. Marmaduke didn't tell my father of the De Noir boy and simply told I had tripped on the stairs.' *_

I shuck my head out of memory lane and looked back at the forest, then urged Necia in. She went in willingly as she loved the forest almost as much as I did. There was a good chance we would run into some De Noirs but none of them knew me, well except for one. So if I did meet some it wouldn't matter. No one else really comes into the forest, especially on horseback and with the way I was dressed I could easily pass as one of their clan. I let Necia take the lead knowing fully well where she would take us and let her go at her own pace. I made sure I had a firm grip on the reins and I was postioned right as Necia oftened prefered to go fast and today was no exception. My brown waves blew out behind me, I laughed as we galloped through the trees. Several animals scattered as we past and I was certain I spotted a group of the De Noir clan not to far from where I was. I was almost convinced that it was Coeur De Noir and his usual party but I couldn't be certain.

I came closer to them and my suspisians were confirmed, (see! This is why I dress like a De Noir when I go riding). It would look suspicious if I continued to ride on and ignored them so I slowed down, "Good day young lady" said Coeur De Noir, he was a large man, with long dark hair. At the moment he had a strange, but kind smile on his face. One which I returned with a smile of my own. "And Good day to you, you are up and about early milord" I replied kindly, not that I wanted to, I wanted to be away from this man. As if he knew who I was he would either kill me or lock me up. "Yes, well it is the first good day in long time, we felt the need to enjoy it." I knew he wasn't a bad man, when he wasn't trying to kill me or my family, it was just greed and power blinding him, I knew he would see sense someday, in most likely the far off future. One of the other men spoke up, "where, may I ask, are heading for my dear?" I nodded in understanding, "I was just heading back to the keep, I was hoping to speak with a friend I haven't spoken with in a while" I explained. "Oh", said Coeur, "why haven't you seen her?" I smiled sweetly at him and let a small laugh escape my lips, "Him. And I guess we have been just running in different circles." I men smiled cheekily at learning it was a male friend, "ahhhh, him. Well we shall leave you to it and hopefully we shall see you back there and we shall meet him, we are heading back soon anyway" Coeur said slyly, sharing a look with some of his men. As they started to ride again I called to him, "I'm quite certain you have met him, milord!" They all shared a rather puzzled expression and with that I turned Necia and head off in the direction again of the De Noir Castle.

* * *

I tied Necia to a horses post and continued through the small village towards the keep. I spotted several men and boys my age and older watching me as I walked. I made sure to walk confident and show no fear, to act like everything was completely natural. I stopped several times to just look around. I noticed there weren't many women wandering around. I shrugged my shoulders and continued ahead. I hadn't seen 'him' in over a year and this morning I just felt I needed to see him. I wondered if he had changed, surely he'd recognise me. I didn't notice when Coeur and his men arrived back, they noticed me and along with some others continued to watch me. I walked with grace and strength looking for him but I couldn't see him, I started to think I should give up.

*Coeur had been watching the pretty brunette girl as she walked, then spotting his 18 year old son with a bunch of his friends with him, he was about to call out to him, when someone beat him to it.*

"Robin?" I called out nervously, it couldn't be him could it. He looked different, he was even taller, looked stronger and even more handsome than I remembered him to be. His head shot up at my voice, a smile split across his face. He ran from the group he was with and right to me. He picked me up from my knees, causing me to tower above everyone else. Everyone seemed to have stopped what they were doing to watch our exchange. Robin spun me around and I couldn't help but laugh, eventually he let me back onto my feet.

He took a step back and held my hands in his and looked me up and down, I had changed quite a bit from that 13 year old girl he had last seen, then he had been only around 16. I took the time to give him a look over aswell.

He wore all black, His shirt, his pants, his leather jacket, his knee-high boots and of course his top hat which cover most of his dark brown, long curls. His dark brown, almost black, eyes were just as I remembered. I had been right he was much taller and he must have grown alot in the past year to seem this tall to me as I had grown quite a bit aswell. His features were more diffiant. His skin slightly darker from all the time spent outside. Well, from I remembered he practically did life in the forest. He wore a large band around his neck like before and sticking out were long bird feathers. Along with this he wore a red scarf. I was actually rather surprised to see him wearing it, as it was something I had given him last time I had seen him. He told me he would wear it always, but I hadn't believed him.

"You look.." he trailed off. I looked down at my feet embaressed, his message clear. "Don't look bad yourself" I said cheerfully. He smiled once again, "why don't we go back out into the forest, like old times" I nodded eagerly. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, "I think.." I looked up at the owner of the hand, it was Coeur De Noir, "we should all go inside and have a chat and something to eat, What do you think?" I mentally gulped, not daring to show nerves, though I probably was but he must have mis-read them for something else. Robin was the one to answer, "of course, father." He gave me a nervous look as his father past us. Robin leaned down to whisper in my ear, "you're lucky you pass for a De Noir." I gave a head a slight nod and he then gave me an encouraging smile. He placed his hand on my lower back and we went to enter after his father and I'm almost sure I heard Robin mutter under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear, "we're in for a long day" I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Everything went surprisingly well. Afterwards Robin and I had been able to slip away from his father, knowing we most likely wouldn't be seeing each other again for quite some time.

"I survived anyway, and I'm no being thrown in the dungen" I said with relief. Robin shuck his head and with a smile said, "you were lucky my father didn't figure you out, Merryweather!" I smiled at him as he led Necia through the trees, I walked up ahead of him slightly.

I stopped as I noticed the sun was setting over the trees, had the day gone already? I would soon have to be setting off home. I looked back at Robin he had stopped and was watching me, I guess he had figured out I would have to leave again soon. He stepped up closer to me, looking down at me, he asked "how long do you think we'll be apart this time?" I just shuck my head and looked down at the ground. Robin wrapped Necia's reins on a nearby branch and place both his hands on either side of my face. A lone tear had fallen without me even knowing and slowly, with a sad smile, Robin leaned forward and place a small kiss on my cheek, stopping the tear from looked me in the eye, "we best be getting you home."

We continue on our way this time me leading Necia and Robin walking at my side. It didn't take us long to reach the outskirts of the forest nearest to my home. I looked back at him and just stared, would be another year before I saw him again? Would it be less? More? I didn't know. It was hard for us, oh so hard. Him being a De Noir and me, a Merryweather. I remembered how it shattered my father when this happened. But then my father had been a fool, not realising true love when he saw it. He was being given another chance after losing my mother but he had been blinded by pride. History was repeating itself. But maybe this time things would go right.

He was staring right back at me. I saw something in his eyes, almost like he was arguing with himself, finally, something seemed to snap within him and with that he strode toward. Crushing his lips to mine and pressing me up against a nearby tree. I kissed him back with just as much passion but eventually we both needed to stop for air. He placed his forehead on mine, both of us breathing heavily. "Something to remember me by" he said with a sly grin. I let out a small, soft laugh then grabbing Necia, who stood forgotten a bit away from us, I head towards my home.

Digweed came running out of the house and smiled at me, he looked like he had fallen in the rose bushes again. He smiled when he saw me and then offered to take Necia for me, sending me off by saying, "your father has been worrid sick." I darted to the door, knowing what my father was like. I looked back once more into the trees to see a figure dressed all in black just watching me, then slipping away into the darkness of the forest. Turning back to the house I danced inside a smile still on my lips from before. I stopped dead when I saw Sir Benjamin Merryweather standing next to the fireplace, Wrolf curled up at his feet. Wrolf spotted me and bounded over barking playfully. I rubbed behind his ear, then looked up at my father.

"Áine Eliana Merryweather, where have you been all day?" he asked angrily. "I was in the forest and got chased by a couple of De Noirs and ended up getting a bit lost" I lied, hoping he fell for it. I used to spend alot of time with robbin in the forest so after a while of lying I had gotten rather good at it. "Very well, but how many times have I told stay out of the forest!" I nodded my head, "yes, father" he hugged me and then headed upstairs, either to his study or his room. I decided once again to go visit Marmaduke in the kitchens and give a full run through of todays 'events'.

* * *

** Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is the first chapter. Its long enough. I hope you like it. Not alot goes on. A few things happen and you start learning about things and the main plat is starting to come in but not much else. Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The year past quickly here in Moonacre. I was right in thinking that I wouldn't be seeing Robin for quite a while. By that I mean I haven't seen him since. I wonder how he explained that one to his father. I couldn't help but laugh as I thought about Coeur De Noir, he seemed to have taken a liking to me, oh the irony. The kiss replayed in my mind often and more times that I'd have liked I was caught by my father thinking about him and then having to come up with some excuse. The weather was beautiful these days, clear skies and the sun was shining none-stop.

I jumped at a knock on my bedroom door. "Little Flame" I smiled at my nickname. My father had called me this since even before I could remember. He told me it was because when I was born the first thing my mother said and the last was, "my Little Flame". So thats how I got my name, Áine meaning fire or joy in celtic, it ment other things too but they were the main. Eliana which meant daughter of the sun. When I discovered that was what it meant and after I discovered my role in everything, I couldn't help but see how close it was actually to the truth. I got to my feet from where I had been sitting at a small table that was on my balcony, my head stuck in one of my latest books. I returned to my room and openedhe door wide to reveal my father standing there proud and strong. "Morning Father" I said cheerfully. I stepped to the side as he gestured towards my room, asking for entrance. He strode in, he looked around my room smiling, I could see something in his eyes, pieces clicking into place. It wasn't long before he figured everything out. He would have already figured it out but he is still blind to this curse and I did not know of anyway for him to see sense, so I didn't try.

He then slowly turned to me, I could slightly sadness hidden in his eyes. Sir Benjamin had a talent for hiding his emotions and keeping up a mask but it never worked on me, I could always see through him. He had always had sadness in his eyes these, well ever since Loveday left. But this sadness was more, I slowly took a stp towards and placed my hand on his arm. "Father, what has happened? What is wrong?" I asked carefully, waiting patiently for him to answer. I took a seat on my desk and continued to look at him. He sighed and said, "my brother has unexpectantly passed". I knew of this brother, my father had ranted on about him often, mainly how he was broke and owed money to many people and wouldn't take any money from my father. My father always complained of his pride and I couldn't help but think that might be something the two brothers shared.

"He left behind a daughter, who is now an orphan and I have had it arranged so that she is brought here" he explained calmly, but there was still a slight bit of despair in his tone. "She is from the city and has never been to the country, she is said to be around 13" he continued. I was waiting to see if there was anything else. Apparently there was, as he said "I was hoping you could set up a room for her." I agreed, glad there would be another girl with us in the house. "Also" my father added, as he made to leave, "her governess will be coming to help care for her and teach her." I gave him a look which seemed to say, 'you aren't going to do what I think you are?' He shot me a small smile, "No, you will continue your studies with me" I sighed with relief. Just as he was about to go I called him back and asked, "when are they set to arrive?" I was wondering how long I would have to put together her room. "At most a week." With that he left me to my thoughts.

"Better get to work then" I thought out loud and then turned to my dresser to get apropietly dressed so I could start my plans for her room. Which would most likely take all day and then actually doing everything, I just hoped I had enough time.

Flinging open my wardrobes doors, I started rummaging through my things for something to wear. After a short while, I decided on a floor length red/orange dress with large and flowing sleeves that almost reached the floor which were made of lighter orange fabric. Around my waist there was a small golden chain, the two ends met in the middle at were kept together by a small golden sun shaped broche and then the cain hung down the middle of the dress reaching past my knees. There was gold embrodiery across the neckline and where the lighter orange fabric met the darker material. I brushed ou my hair and let my curls and waves fall around me and then place an elegant silver circlet with golden leaves that dipped and twisted down my forehead, on my head. I wore it and many other often as they belonged to my mother and they made me feel closer to her. I then placed my sun choker around my neck and put my gold ring with a ruby droplet on my right hand. After applying some simple and make-up and putting on and tying up my boots, I left my room to decide where I would put my cousin's room.

( Outfit: chapter/set?id=51434094 )

* * *

I didn't take me long for me to figure out a good place for my cousin's room, who I had been told was named Maria. There was another tower similar to the one I lived in. I decided to make it up there as I thought she would like privacy, like most girls her age and as she would hopefully be staying for while (if this curse on the valley didn't kill us first) I thought it would work out well.

As I tried thinking of ideas for the room, I felt a difference in the atomosphere around me. I stopped idilly sketching on the paper infront of me at one of the many desks in my father's library. I let my hand rise towards my neck and let my fingers graze across my choker and its sun. I froze as an image of a girl long curly red hair. She was wearing a long black dress, walking along next to a large hearse. Then another image flashed across my eyes. It was a statue of a woman her arm was bent up slightly, her hand bent towards her neck and upon her neck was the PEARLS! Suddenly I was back in the library. I frantically looked around. It was clear to me now. She had to be. She was the only other female Merryweather. Maria, my cousin, the one coming to live with us here in Moonacre valley was the Moon Princess. Maybe now we could together end this curse.

The sound of claws clicking on wood made come out of my thoughts. Turning my head slightly I saw Wrolf come trotting in and settle himself down next to me, so I could rub him behind his ears. I gave a small, musical laugh at him. The sound of footsteps quickly followed and not long after I felt a large warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up happily into the cheerful face of my father. He hardly ever looked this happy, so when ever he was it made me feel amazing knowing he was feeling so extatic that it seemed to cancel out all the sadness in this memories. "How is everything coming along? Got any good ideas?" he asked, refering to Maria's room. I nodded with excitment, "oh, trust me have alot of ideas and I'm sure she'll love it."

Then he gestured for me to follow and so I did. He took us to a small quite place at the back of the library where there was a large fire and a large armchair. When I was younger, we would come here and read. Sometimes my father would just read to me, as I sat on his lap or on the floor. I took a seat on the floor next to the surprisingly lit fire. Even though it wasn't needed I appreciated it being lit.

We sat and talked, after while we chose a book and I sat back and closed my eyes I listened to his voice say te words. I smiled as millions of happy memories of similar situations came flooding back. Then when he finally stopped he looked at me, he seemed to be thinking his words over carefully, "Little Flame,would you mind...um.. singing for me?" I looked up him at him in surprise, after Loveday left there had been little to no music in the house. He gave me a nervous smile, "I remember you had the most beautiful voice." I looked at him and smiled, I loved music and always will. I remember, playing the piano everday and singing along.

I closed my eyes once more and let the first song that came into my mind escape my lips.

_"You tucked me in, turned out the light" _  
_"Kept me safe and sound at night" _  
_"Little girls depend on things like that"_

_"Brushed my teeth and combed my hair" _  
_"Had to ride me everywhere" _  
_"You were always there, when I looked back" _

_"You had to do it all alone" _  
_"Make a living, make a home" _  
_"Must have been as hard as it could be"_

_"And when I couldn't sleep at night" _  
_"Scared things wouldn't turn out right" _  
_"You would hold my hand and sing to me"_ "

At this part, my father got up from where he had been sitting in his armchair beside the fire and kneeled down infront of me. He placed his hands on mine and smiled, happily. It was the kind of smile that reached his eyes. One I hadn't seen in years. I took a deep breath to continue onto the next part and this time he sang too, just like when I had had a nightmare as a child.

_"Caterpillar in the tree"_  
_ "How you wonder who you'll be" _  
_"Can't go far be you can always dream"_

_"Wish you may and wish you might"_  
_ "Don't you worry, hold on tight" _  
_"I promise you that there will come a day" _  
_"Butterfly fly away" _

_"Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away" _  
_"Flap your wings now you can't stay" _  
_"Take those dreams and make them all come true"_

_"Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away" _  
_"We've been waiting for this day" _  
_"All along and knowing just what to do"_

_"Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly fly away"_

_"Butterfly fly away" _  
_"Butterfly fly away" _

With that I jumped at my dad wrapping him in my arms with a hug I'm certain he needed. He smilled thankfully and hugged me back. "I'm just going to do some things on Maria's room and then I'll meet you for dinner,okay?" I asked him. He nodded, "if you need me, I'll be in here." I nodded and then left the library, a smile never leaving my face.

* * *

The plans were all fitted and sorted for her room. I just had to get everything. I would just have to enlist Marmaduke and Digweed's help to have it all set up. I let out a sigh and placed my hand on my forehead. This was all really short notice. I just hoped I could have it all done in time. I knew her father had died and I was hoping, I could do this make to her feel welcomed and help her take her mind off of everything. I had started painting the walls as soon as I could so when the furniture and everything was ready I wouldn't have to worry about it. I painted what to me was the valley, the fields and the village, the houses and farms. I knew I couldn't do all the painting of the walls now but I could do alot, i would take time. Finally I looked up at the ceiling, I had to do something with it. Then an idea came to me, sky, night, I knew it would be quite simple and I wouldn't have to be in an awkward position for long to do it. When I had it all set up and had just started painting the night sky, I realised I was late for dinner. throwing off my apron, I rushed down stairs to the dinning room, my dress swirling around me as I ran. Its a good thing I wasn't wearing something with heels today.

I slipped inside the dinning room to see my father smirking up at me. "You're late" I gave him a look that told, 'I know that' he just gave a small laugh. I was glad he seemed happier, he was hardly ever like this. He pointed to his check and then to me. I gave him a confused look. He tapped his check again just less then an inch below his eye. Digweed walked in with my dinner and smiled at me, after placing down the plate and drink, he tapped his check too. I finally realised what they ment. I went over to where there was a mirror and saw I had a large smuge of blue paint on my check, exactly where they had been indicating. After cleaning it off I gave my father a playful nudge and then took my seat beside him. As always we sat in silence but tonight it wasn't the usual awkward or forced silence, this time it felt comfortable and easy. As always Marmaduke out did himself with our food. I made a note to thank him later like I always did. I bid my father farewell and went to continue work on Maria's room. My father had informed me he was going on a ride and not to expect him back for a while. He was just going to 'clear his head'. I smiled with understanding knowing he wanted to have time to himself to mourn the lose of his brother so I went on my way.

I looked at the ceiling, there wasn't much left to do. I studied it closely thinking. Then another idea came to me. I left the room and rushed up another set of stairs a couple of doors down and came to where we store old things. It was like our attic. I found a small old box, covered in dust. It had belonged to my mom and inside were many little crystals. I figured they would look good as stars. If the light caught them right they would sparkle. So going back to the room, I got to work putting them in. As I didn't have that many crystals I painted in a good few more stars with some silver and white paint. When finished I cleaned everyting away to admire my work. I almost fell back but the door happened to be behind me so I simply fell against. I was given a fright when one by one each star, either crystal fitted into the roof the room or painted, lit up like stars and re-arranged themselves into their constellations. I carefully pushed off the door and looked up at it all in awe. It was truly magical.

"Now all I have to get is the furniture" I said to myself. I figured I could start that tomorrow, I'm sure there is some stuff upstairs or in our attic. Things we've forgotten. That's how I did my room when I was old enough.

* * *

After a good nights rest and a nice warm breakfast, I set to work and last of painting the walls. I put in images of cliffs and forests and places from fairytales and books. When that was finished I started wandering around the house. Wrolf was happy enough as to tag along. I made a list of what I most likely would need. There was a bed, a desk, bedside tables, dressers, wardrobe and maybe a couple of other things.

After several hours I had found nearly everything I needed, the desk, some chairs, dressers and a wardrobe, tables, all of these would be needing fixing up, but I knew we could do it. All I need was her bed. Marmaduke and Digweed had brought the furniture I had found, into the room and started working on it. Also they put work in on the fireplace that was already present in the room. It was a perfect copy of the one in my room. I helped for a while and even brought them some food and drinks, which it was obvious they appreciated as they didn't hesitate in taking them. I knew they wanted Maria to feel welcome almost as much as I did. I was also certain that Marmaduke knew what she was. I would ask him later, hopefully he won't be too tired.

When everything was cleaned, smoothened and re-painted, I set off again around the house looking for a bed that would work.

I went down a corridor that had long been succumbed to the valley's curse. The paint all rotted away, stone was chipped and cracked. The floor was cracked, shakey and creaky. There was one door that seemed untouched by all the darkness and gloom. I slowly stepped towards and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. I pushed harder, nothing. Again I pushed meeting the same results. With sigh and then a deep breath in I slamed my shoulder into the door but unfortunately all I ended up with was large pain in my shoulder! I looked up at the door, annoyed. 'Whatever is behind this door better be worth it' I thought. The strange thing was, there was no key hole. Well there was, kind-of. There was a small sun symbal, there must be a sun shaped key. I wondered why would there even be key like that.

I was turning to leave when it came to me. The Guardian of the Sun had been a Merryweather, so she must have lived here in this house. This room must have belonged to her. It was a large door made of a white kind of smooth wood I couldn't place with gold designs across it. I gave up trying to get in for now, hoping I could figure out a way in later and continued on with my search.

* * *

It was quite late when I decided to stop, I must have checked nearly every room in the whole of the building and I was exhausted. I fell down not so gracefully into a chair in the kitchen. Marmaduke placed a plate of who knows what I didn't bother to check and just started eating it. It was good too and by the time I looked down at the plate, I had eaten everything already. "Marmaduke, I still can't find a bed for Maria's room, what should I do?" I asked desperately. He turned to look at me, a sly grin spread across his face, "just ask nature for a little help" he told me. I was rather confused but I was too tired at the moment to argue or question so I just headed off to my room.

I put on my bed clothes and just before I got into my bed, I walked out onto my balcony and looked up at the stars, "a little help wouldn't hurt about now" I muttered under my breath, with one last look, I turned back to my room and after shutting and locking the doors I got into bed.

The next morning, I woke to find a small robin pecking at my balcony door. Opening it, the robin flew in. I watched as it hopped around chirping. I flew towards the door and quickly opening it, it fleed down the corridor, several seconds later it reappeared and repeated the action, it did this several times before I figured I was ment to follow it. After a few short minutes we came to the bottom of the stairs that led to one of the more smaller storage attics. It chirped once more and then flew off out a window just a couple of feet away. I slowly tip toed up the stairs and creaked the door open. I hadn't expected anyting to be in here as no one went in here but I was plesently surprised when I discovered many boxes and mirrors and paintings. I continued to the back of the room, it seemed alot biger then I had originally thought. I stopped as I spotted something large under a sheet. Stepping up to it. I pulled the sheet away and coughed a bit at the dust and smiled when it all cleared it see a large, elegant bed. The paint had long since rotted away and it could use with sanding and some cleaning up but other then that it was perfect.

Finally the day before they were ment to arrive, the room was complete. I was proud with the accomplishment as we had all gotten in done in such a short period of time. All we had to do was hope she liked it, which everyone in the house including my father believed she would.

I was sad to say, my father had become a bit more reserved and kept mostly to himself since the other day, this saddened me greatly but there wasn't much I could do but hope things would improve. As I sat alone in my room, thoughts ran through my head, a robin. Did that mean something? Or was it just coincidence? It made me think of him. Had he changed much again, I wondered, probably not. He would be around 19 now. I had just gone 16, two weeks past. The last thing that kept jumping forward in my mind, was that door. How was I supposed to get in? Where was the key? I felt it. There was something in there that wanted me to find it, all it was was getting in.

* * *

**Well what did you all think? Did you like it? This chapter was probably really boring. So I don't mind if you say this chapter is. But I liked it, so...**

**Review please!**

**Ciao,**  
**Áine **


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts!**  
**Well enjoy!**  
**Á.H.**

* * *

I rose earlier than normal, excited to finally meet my cousin, Maria. Everything was ready and I was quite proud of myself. As I got up from my queen sized bed, I stopped to listen to the morning chorus being preformed by the birds in the surrounding trees. It was always a pleasure to hear such beautiful music each morning. I threw back the curtains that cover the glass doors of my balcony and smiled at yet again another glorious day. The sun was radiant and shining, the sky, a crystal blue with a few patches of clouds scattered around. No sign of any bad weather today, not a thing. All this was what I longed for each day. I followed through with opening the doors and let the rays of sunlight beat into the room and let the warmth cascade over me.

I turned to dress and knew exactly what to wear as I had planned to go for a short ride near the main road, where I could hopefully get a glimpse of my cousin and anyone coming with her. Digweed had left early to collect her as my father had informed me of yesterday. I slipped on a sleak floor length, forest green dress, a black corset tied around my stomach with gold embrodery along it that match that of the designs on the sleeves. Over that I placed a long black over coat, it also had matching golden embrodery along it. The sleeves split down the middle and fell around my arms, a golden band was at the spot where the material split into two. I was in a fine mood and felt patient, so I sat down for a good few minutes and plaited my hair from the left side of my head accross the back to the right and then down. It was slightly complicated but it looked well and tidy. Afterwards I placed a sliver and gold circlet over my hair. I slipped my ruby ring on my finger and placed my sun necklace around my neck.

Just before I left my room, I snatched up a pair of ankle black, lace up, leather boots. I also took a sip of milk and took a cookie in my other hand and dashed out of my room. I did my best as I ran down the stairs and through the halls barefoot, trying not to choke on the small buiscit in my hand as I ate it. I made it to the kitchen on record time and smiled at Marmaduke as I took a sight at one of the tables in the brightly lit kitchen. The kitchen was one of my favourite places (besides the library and my room) in the house. It was so light and open and the atmosphere was always one of excitment, activity and joy. Which so happened to be a perfect discription of Marmaduke himself. As always Marmaduke was dashing back and forth throughout the kitchen cooking up my breakfast. He seemed to be more excited then even I was about the new arrivals. I didn't blame him though, there was only one possibilty of who Maria was, even if father didn't believe it. I had been dreaming of a girl curly red hair living in the city, for weeks and from what I heard that was Maria. Just as a large bowl of porridge and honey was placed in front of me, I felt an almost painful heat coming from my neck. I gave a small cough which caught Marmaduke's attention and with me fingers caressed the jeweled sun dangling from my choker around my neck. I felt the warmth pass through to my hand and travel through me rapidly. My eyes closed on instinct and I let the vision take over.

_*A girl, young with long red curls tied back in a black ribbon and a long, dark dress, sat alone in what appeared to be her bedroom. A book on her lap which I imediately guessed was the stories of Moonacre. She picked up the book rest and studied it for a second before looking at the actual pages. She read through them aloud, telling the story of the Moon Princess, her closest companion and the Gaurdian of the Sun, along with the Merryweathers and the De Noirs. But she came to stop in her reading and closed the book with a soft thud. She placed the book on her nightstand and carried on with preparing for bed.*_

It took me several seconds to realise I was laid out on the floor. I gave a small laugh, "never fallen down before like that, normal I just freeze." Marmaduke was standing over me, beaming down at my relaxed form. "You gave me a right scare there, Angel" I said and proceeded to help me up and back into my seat to eat my breakfast. I wolfed it down in a very unlady-like manner if I do say myself (and I was rather proud of it). I answered Marmadukes questions one after the other and explained the vision for what had to be at least a dozen times. Finally when I was finished with my food and Marmaduke had his back turned I was able to grab my shoes, which I had still not put on and slip from the kitchen unseen. I danced down the hall and sat down infront of the fire in the main hall in front of the front doors. I slipped on my black leather, ankle boots and quickly tied time. Wrolf trotted over from who-knows-where and lay down beside me. I smiled down at him and after giving him a final pat on the head, I wandered outside. It was quiet except for the sound of bird song coming from the trees. I headed in the direction of the stables, not expecting to bump into anyone on the way.

"Dad!" I said in surprise. He just looked down at me, no surprise at all in his eyes. Not that I had expected any, I was known for going riding nearly every day but I hadn't been out in several so I was going to make up for it now. "I was out feeding the horses and grooming Atlas" he explained. I nodded my head in understanding. I could hear the sound of neighing and stomping coming from inside the stables. "I was just going out for a ride on Necia, I haven't-" he cut me off with a wave of his hand. He gave a small, soft smile that was hardly ever seen and when seen it was only me that would see it. "Just be back soon, you know me and how I am with new people" he muttered a scowl spread across his face. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a look, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me. This only ended up with me stiffling a laugh. He waved his hand at me again and gave a mock-annoyed look, "just be back soon" and with that he walked off back towards the house. I laughed as I turned on my heel and entered the stables.

I went to tack up Necia, she seemed excited to be out and about and not just grazing in a field. She pranced around and it took me a few minutes to catch her and to calm her down enough to get her saddle and bridle on. I patted the mare's neck and ran my fingers through her mane. I walked around so as to face her and leaned to place a small, gentle kiss on her nose. Necia shuck her mane out and blew some air into my face, causing me to let out a small laugh. I gave my head a little shake and then went over and mounted her. Leaning forward in the saddle I smoothed the hair on her neck and gave it a soft pat. Taking hold of her reins I led her forward.

* * *

I made my way through the valley, greeting people I knew and sometimes stopping to chat and joke with some of the children playing around the area. Every while I would ride closer to the gates to see if I could catch a glimpse of Digweed driving the carrige, but nothing so far. I continued on into the trees, staying on the outskirts of the forest for now, scouting to see if any De Noirs were around. There was no sign of any of the other family in sight, so I felt it safe to go in.

The forest seemed more alive than normal. Bird song was loud and cheerful, something was coming... Something was going to happen, something big. The trees seemed to be standing at alert around me and as I past by the branches seemed to bend with the wind as though bowing to me. Flowers were perfectly bloomed their bright and joyful colors added to the positive atmosphere. Even with the beautiful and cheerful attitude I had to remain careful. I couldn't let my guard down.

Then, the sound of running footsteps came nearer. I didn't know what to do, so I simply headed back in the direction of the valley. I came to the gate and the main road and stopped when I saw there was already someone there. A coach was parked infront of the gate. Digweed was messing through a ring of keys, trying to find the one to open the gate. My mouth fell open in shock and surprise as a group of De Noir boys, who looked only a few years older than myself, attacked the carrige. The one that I could now see was Robin who was onto of the roof of the coach was reaching into the window. I watched from my spot hidden by the trees as a girl, who could only be my cousin, Maria, leaned out the window and took what looked to be a long sewing needle and pulled across Robin's hand. Robin retracted his arm with a loud cry of pain. Another De Noir boy had opened the door and I could see him trying to pull the older woman from inside but she hit several times on the stomach with a long pole like object which I couldn't identify from my distance. I placed a hand over my mouth to cover a laugh. Digweed had finally got the gate open and had charged the horses forward. The De Noirs fell off the coach and were stopped entering the valley after them by the gate. Robin gave a yell of irritation, causing me to grin.

The other boys turned and ran back off into th woods, Robin stayed behind for a few moments longer. I didn't go to him, I instead, turned Necia around and decided to go home. I looked over my shoulder just for second to notice Robin looking over at me, a look of awe and wonder on his face. His eyes wide in surprise but there was a warmth in them, his mouth slightly open which he eventually closed and it grew into a handsome smile. I returned the smile and blew him a small kiss over my shoulder before, galloping off through the trees.

* * *

I unfortunately had to make a detore as I accidentaly came across Coeur De Noir and his gang. As always he was scowling down at Robin in disapointment. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I didn't need to. He had wanted Robin and his gang to get hold of Maria and bring her back to the keep. Lord knows they had tried that on her many a times but they never accomplished it, partly because of how well I knew the forest and was good at discuising myself but mainly because of Robin. Well, I guessed it was Robin as I hadn't seen him often. The attacks happened more as I grew older. I knew this was part of the reason my father didn't like me out here alone but I couldn't stop. That was the reason that made me keep quiet about their attempts to get their hands on me. It sometimes could be very funny, as if I dressed right I could walk right in and they'd be none the wiser.

I made my way around them, making extra care to not run into anyone.

Finally, I reached the house just in time to see Maria and who I had been informed was her teacher. Digweed was the only one to see me and he smiled over at me gratefully. My father walked through the doors and watched them and started speaking, hopefully he was being polite but I wasn't counting on it. I patted Necia's neck who I had just slid off and stood behind me patiently. "Wait here" I whispered to her and then headed in the direction of the four people. I watched as Maria stretched her hand out in greeting to my father, which he rudely ignored causing me to roll my eyes. I got there just in time to here the woman, Miss Heliotrop say, "Oh, Sir Benjamin, What a journey we've had!" she said in a panic, "Not one hour from this very door we were accusted by a bunch of roughians-" but she was cut of by my father as he said, "Madam, please, I will hear your fascinating stories some other time if I may" and then without a backward glance turned and strode away. I shuck my head and walked up to them, "Don't worry, he grows on you" I told them with a grin. I made a gesture for them to enter the house. They nervously complied, taking hold of her hand, Miss Heliotrop led Maria inside and I followed silently into the main hall. My father stood next to the fire and two armchairs where my father and I could be often found together, Wrolf was there sitting calmly and was about to go over to greet him when, Maria and Miss Heliotrop caught sight of him and froze. Miss Heliotrop gasped in what looked like horror.

"His name is Wrolf," explained father, in an almost cheery tone, "there are those who find him alarming. He can kill in an instent." I gave him a stern look, knowing he was just trying to scare them. Wrolf's eyes were a blood red at the sight of the new-comers. I walked around knelt infront of him and wrapped my arms around his neck carefully and placed a kiss on his forehead. "But your a Merryweather, he very probably won't harm you" I said with a sly grin, father smiled down at me and I stood up but kept my hand on Wrolf's head and scrathing him behind the ear so as to calm him down. After that I decided it was most likely a good time to show them their rooms as it was getting rather late. It must have been a good idea as fathe agreed and we set off. It was dark now, I hadn't actually realized how long I had really been out riding that day. I had made sure Digweed had looked after Necia before join father.

We walked up the stairs and stopped just infront of the staircase that led up to Maria's tower and father gestured with his free arm down the corridor his other hand holding a candle stick for light. "Miss Heliotrop your room is down there o the right." She nodded and started heading down there, "thank you, Sir Benjamin" and after a few steps she turned noticing Maria wasn't following her and put out her hand, "Come along Maria, I'm sure that your room will be next to mine" she said with a hopeful smile. Father shuck his head in disagreement, "No, Maria's room is up in the tower." Maria seemed shocked by this and tried to protest, "But uncle I.." I felt a bit hurt after all my work she was going to turn it down without even looking at it. "Maybe you'd like to inspect your room before turning your nose up at it" he said quite harshly. I knew he had only answered in such a way because he knew how much time and work I put into putting her room together. He went up the stairs, then Maria and I followed after both of them.

When we reached the top, I went and leaned against the right wall. Father gestured towards the room and then went back down the stairs without another word. "Goodnight Uncle" Maria called down to him. "Charmed I'm sure" this remark but an amused smile on my face. She turned and let her fingers brush against a spot on the wall bringing up dust. She turned and did a double take when she saw me against the wall. I smiled knowing she had forgotten I was even there. I had always had the gift for disappearing and re-appearing without anyone noticing me, it often freaked them out but I found it fun. "Well, shall we?" I asked as I walked over to her door. She nodded, I guess she didn't know who I was as I had figured no one had told her she had a cousin and father had not introduced me to them. She opened the door, as she did I studied her strange dress. The front was nice, not something I'd personally wear but with the back of the dress made me think, 'what kind of idiot came up with that fashion' it looked to me like the designer ran out of fabric. I shuck my head in disbelief, "what they wear in those cities" I muttered under my breath, I was much happier in my own dresses and clothes. She went inside and I followed. The room looked perfect. The lights were bright and twinkling as were the stars on the ceiling, the furniture was beautiful and the bed looked amazing. All in all I thought the room was perfect for her. She looked around in amazment and went over and tried out the bed. She smiled with delight and then went over to inspect the down-up fireplace. She then sat down in the chair by the door.

I went and sat over in the window seat. "So do you like it?" I asked happily. "Yes very much" she said still smiling and looking around the room. "I'm glad all of this wasn't easy" I replied. She looked over at me in surprise. "You did all this?" she asked in wonder causing me to let out a musical laugh. "Well we all pitched in but, yeah, mainly me" I explained, "I think thats why my father was so rude to you just there, he knew how much work I put in and felt the need to defend my work." She stood up and walked over to her bed once more and sat down, I followed. "Father? But that would make you my-" "Cousin" I finished, "I kind of guessed you hadn't been told about me" I said with a smile. With that I got to my feet. "I'll leave you to rest, goodnight." But I was stopped just as I opened the door. "Wait" Maria called, I turned to face her, "Why did you do all this?" I thought for a second trying to figure out how to put out my explanation. "Well.. I knew you were having a hard time at the moment and I knew my father most likely wouldn't be kind on your arrival so I thought it best to somehow have a way to perk you up while your here, to make you feel welcome, as I know my father isn't good at that" she seemed to take that in and thought about it. Finally she looked up at me and smiled, "thank you." I gave her a playful wink and bent down and left out the door.

I went to my father's chambers to wish him goodnight, he practically begged him to come to breakfast with him, Maria and Miss Heliotrop. I knew it was a good idea to be there to keep things calm so I agreed, but the thing was I always rose alot earlier than everyone else so I was going to fist have a small breakfast in the kitchen and then have a proper one with them in the dining room. With that settled, I bid father goodnight and head to my own room in another tower on the opposite end of the corridor.

* * *

Áine's outfit ~ go onto polyvore and add /guardian_sun_chapter/set?id=51521524 after .com Sorry didn't know it was doing this.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm back!**

**I was in Germany for a few days with the scouts and now schools back! How was everyone's summer?! Well I might not get that much writing done this year but I'll get as much as possible.**

**Well some people were asking for more Robin fluff, so here hope this works for you, I slipped him in special. **

**Remember this story is rated T but I know there is no point in saying it as you will all read on anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

As always in the early mornings in Moonacre valley it was quiet. I had gotten up earlier than usual, feeding and grooming Necia. After feeding some of the other horses I went back to the house. I didn't know I had been in the stables so long as I heard footsteps from up stairs. As I was walking seeing who was awake I bumped into Marmaduke. I gave him a smile, "good morning."

"Good Morning, little Angel" he greeted me his smile wider than usual, a tray of cookies and a large glass of milk in his hands. "I was just bringing this up to the princess" he explained happily. "So she is the princess then?" I asked him with interest. He nodded his head rapidly. "I could take these up if you wish" I offered him. He handed them to me. "I shall see you later my dear" he called as he trotted off back to the kitchen. But suddenly he appeared at my side once more. "I think its time we take out her." I knew straight away what it was. "Shall you do it or shall I?" I asked him. "I'll do it now, you run along you have a busy day" he said and then headed in another direction, one that I saw was also the way to the looked room with the strange, sun-shaped keyhole.

I wandered up to Maria's room. It was quiet and there was no sound of movement. I carefully opened her door just a crack and saw Maria still fast asleep in her bed. I smiled to myself and then stepped inside. After placing the tray on one of her bedside tables, I then walked over and looked out the window. The room had a gorgeous of the forest just like mine only mine was a little closer. I was startled when I heard a noise coming from the other side of the room. I spun around to see who the intruder was and was shocked to LoveDay. I let out a sigh of relief that it was only her. She had a long gorgeous dress in her hands and walked over and placed it on the chair next to the door. She turned and took a step back in surprise when she saw not realising I had been there. She looked slightly sadden and guilty, she didn't know I was alright with her being a De Noir.

I hated seeing her in any way upset so dashing quietly across the room I pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me in return and gave a small laugh of joy. It seemed Maria was a heavy sleeper. It looked like she had opened a secret passage in her fireplace. Taking my hand LoveDay brought me through the passage and down a set of stairs until we reached the outside of the house. "What are you doing here?" I asked smiling at her. "The princess, she needs to be ready" she explained. I nodded in understanding, she continued to look at me curiously, she seemed to finally get the courage she had been meaning to ask, "you now know of me being a De Noir, yet you still show me kindness." I gave her a beaming smile, "I am the Guardian of the Sun," I said placing my hand upon the sun choker around my neck as I did, "it is my way to see the goodness in people." She brought me into another hug, one that I returned.

She started to lead me into the forest but I stopped her, "let me change before we go into the forest" I said a small smirk playing on my lips. She nodded and went and hid among the trees while I rushed back to the house. I danced, happily up to my room. I had alway had a close relationship with LoveDay, she didn't know about Robin and I's meetings but we were close. She was the closest thing I had ever had to a mother and I hated my father for turning against when all that happened was she told him she was a De Noir. She had been banished by her father because of her love for mine. She had believed Benjamin would love her still yet when she told him the truth he called her a liar. A spy. I had heard the whole thing and it had broken my heart. I had been a few years ago, after that I had ran to the forest after LoveDay but I found myself in an area of the woods I had not known. Luckily, Robin had taught me many tricks and secrets. He had even taught me had to make a few bird calls. I knew I could have called for Wrolf but I need Robin so I quickly had done one of the bird calls he taught me so if he head it he would come. I had never tried it but I needed him to help. To cheer me up. It didn't take long for him to arrive. We spent the rest of the day together just talking, he held me in his arms, gently running his hands along me hair until I fell asleep. We slept together in the forest that night. I didn't sleep long as nightmares of valley being destroyed plagued my mind and I woke up, waking Robin in the process and we just watched the stars until I had to return.

My thoughts were interrupted by almost walking head-long into my bedroom door.. okay, maybe not almost, I ment I did. Trust me it hurt. I walked into my bedroom and immediately removed the simple green, floor length dress I had been wearing. I slipped on a long red dress with designs along the neck, waist and where my sleeves started to billow out. I then plaited both sides of my head in a waterfall style and placed a gorgeous silver circlet with ruby jewels on my head, it had always been one of my favourites. I tied my knee high black boots onto my feet and then wrapped a large black and red cloak around my shoulders. This time I slipped my daggers into two leather straps on my wrists concealed by my large sleeves and placed a bow and quiver on my back, just in case. I hardly ever went into the forest un-armed.

Giving myself a once over in the mirror, I then left my room and head back downstairs. But I almost ran over Maria as I ran down the hall. "Sorry" I said with a kind smile. She just looked at me in shock. She carried a large book in her hand, one I recognised as the 'Chronicles of Moonacre'.She then took in what I was wearing, "um.. where did you get those clothes?" she asked, there was a slight sound of disgust in the back of throat and I did not like it. "I made them" I said my smile starting to fall, "why?" "Oh.. no reason, it just doesn't look very fashionable" she replied matter-of-factly. I just gave her a look that said 'are you kidding me?' she didn't seem to get it. "You are in the country now dear, no place for city fashions" I said with a smirk. I looked down at her dress at the front it was gorgeous, like yesterday, but again the back was very wierd. "Anyway" I said, "I wouldn't wear anything like that, did the maker run out of fabric." We stared each other down and then fell around the place laughing.

It took us several minutes to calm down, we didn't know why we started laughing we just did. "And I thought it was going to be boring here" she said as we continued walking, we neared the dinning hall. "Trust me it won't be boring at all" I said as she walked ahead. Father had mentioned he had wanted me to be at breakfast with them for the first few days. I saw my father standing next to a lit fireplace, in the main hall. He motioned to one of the dining halls, "we will be taking breakfast in here." We went to enter but my dad stepped in front of Maria and reached out for the book, "Young lady, where did you get this from?" he asked sternly. "Oh," she said surprised, "Papa left it to me." She looked happily at it but what my father said next made that happiness disappear. "Well he had no right to," he said taking it and putting it under his arm, "this belongs here." And he walked off. "But thats mine" Maria called after him. I placed my hand on her back, "he grows on you..maybe" I said. Maria spun around and rushed into the dining room.

"Ms. Heliotrope!" she called, "tell him he can't take my father's book from me." She just looked appalled as she ate her food, I found it rather rude that she had not waited for everyone to sit and was also speaking with her mouth full. "Maria! Good gracious, where's your self restraint?" she said in a disapproving tone, I already didn't like her. "But he can't just-" but Maria was interrupted. "Don't worry, I'm sure he is just keeping it safe somewhere for you" she said cheerfully. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, did she have to speak with food in her mouth, "Sit down have your porridge" she told Maria. Maria sat down as Digweed pulled a chair out for her and helped her push it back in. I took a seat to her right, beside my father's chair. Maria was given a bowl of porridge, while I was took some toast and scrambled egg, I had already some porridge when I woke earlier that morning.

My father than strode into the room and I noticed Maria glaring at him. He took his seat and Ms. Heliotrope then made the mistake of talking at the table. She continued talking but I tried to block her out, my father seemed to be aswell but he didn't seem to be having much success, "A dish that is best enjoyed in silence, I'm told" coldly stated my father. I didn't know what they were saying but I guess it was about the food. "Oh" said Ms. Heliotrope in fake cheerful way. They then stared in surprise as he poured a large 'glass' of tea, he then reached forward for an egg. "Uncle, you aut to return my father's book to me", they then stared in shock as he cracked the egg against his glass and let it fall into the tea, making it splash from the impact, he then discarded the shell and take a large gulp of his morning drink, that was one way to wake up in the morning, well one way to get rid of a hang-over. I could see the large bags under his eyes and I could always tell when he had a bit to much to drink, my father never really got drunk, he would become sad and then practically pass out but nothing major . There was an awkward silence for a while because of my fathers strange health drink and I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped from my lips.

Unfortunately, Ms. Heliotrope didn't seem to understand the word silence as she went back to talking. "Well, you have very, very good cook Sir Benjamin." she said happily, "Have you..um.. have you had her long?" I rolled my eyes, why did she just assume it was a woman. Were people this sexist in the city? My father then replied, "Madam, no woman, besides my dear daughter, has stepped foot inside this house for years and believe me the silence has been blissful." I couldn't help the sarcastic thoughts coming into my head, 'he's a great host.' Well I guess she wasn't really making it easy for him. Or us. And then again she spoke, "Well I must say" she started. 'No, you really don't' I thought quite annoyed now, as was my father. "This country food is doing wonders for my trapped wind." This seemed to be the last straw for both my father and me. I slammed my glass of orange on the table, "flaming sun above" I exclaimed, the exact same time my father threw down his spoon and said, "bats teeth! Can't a man enjoy a meal in silence in his own home?" Everyone stared at us in surprise.

Everything with rather quiet until Maria decided to speak, "well do tell us Uncle, why did you invite such irritating, noisy females into your nice quiet house, I'd love to know." My father seemed to be contemplating his answer, he then said what he was thinking making me sheth in anger. "My useless brother dies in debt and it falls on me to take you in" I stared at him in disbelief, I then made myself look away and star at my clenched fists, she had just last her father and here he was insulting his memory, "the man was a cowardly, good-for-nothing." It seemed I wasn't the only one in shock or angered by his words, "Sir Benjamin!" cried Ms. Heliotrope. Maria got to her feet and slammed her hands on the table, "How dare you say that?!" She yelled at him, "My father was a Cournal" Then he said back, "yes and he died in debt, owing money to half the regiment" Maria's voice went quieter and dangerous, "He fought for his country." "Yes and got himself killed in a backstreet gambling game" they all expected him to stop there but I knew he wasn't near finished, "he borrowed once too many times from the wrong money lenders." He paused for breath. "He wouldn't take money from me, would he?" Maria sat back down. "Damn fool and his pride" I then decided to step in, "you are a Merryweather, Maria, and you belong here at Moonacre." I had eaten my fill and felt like it was time to leave I had delayed LoveDay long enough.

"There we are" said my father, "nothing else to be done." I took my chance, "father, may I be excused" he smiled that smile that he reserved only for me and I was out the door. I dashed outside and found LoveDay with a small Robin balanced on her finger, talking to it. I smiled and walked over. She looked up at me a pleased look on her face, "Sorry for the wait" I apologised, "argument over breakfast, got out as fast as I could." She laughed musically in her LoveDay way. She examined what I was wearing and smiled, "very De Noir." I grinned, black and red, the only thing you can wear while in the forest except maybe green and browns to blend in, but mainly red and black so as you seem De Noir. We continued walking through the trees, deeper and deeper inside the maze of branches, bushes and trees. The bright green leaves shining and glittering in the light and small rays hit the ground from where the broke through gaps in the tree's branches and twigs. We talked of our time and what had happened since we had last met.

Suddenly LoveDay changed the subject, "You know, I ran into Robin a couple of times, earlier this year" I looked up at the mention of Robin. "I thought he would be angry at me, but all he did was tell me he missed me and that their was nothing wrong with me being in love with a Merryweather" I smiled at that, not many were able to see Robin's soft side I guess seeing his sister for the first time in so many years just brought it out. Then we spun at the sound of a twig snapping. I hid behind a tree, while LoveDay hid inside a bush where you could only see her if you knew she was there and looked hard enough. I knew she could easily see me from her spot.

I went to look around the tree. I saw nothing and let out a sigh of relief until I felt hands on my waist spin around and pin me against the tree. I looked up into the smirking face of... Robin De Noir. "Miss me?" he asked in a teasing tone, the though of LoveDay being only a few feet away, able to hear and see everything left my mind. "No, not really" I replied smirking back. The butterflies in my stomach seemed to be dancing around, excited. "Oh, I know that's a lie" he said his face coming closer to mine. His breath warm on my face. I tilted my head to the side with a fake look of innocent confusion. I looked him over. He was taller now but only a few inches more, his hair slightly longer, his muscles even larger than before. He looked older. I could see in his eyes, something was wrong. It wasn't hard to guess, another argument with his father. I could see a slight bit of a red patch on his cheek bone. I released my hand from his grip. We were staring straight into each others eyes intensely, neither of us seemed to be breathing. I let my fingers graze along his cheek and the mark. I smiled sadly as he winced slightly. I leaned up and got on my toes and placed a kiss on the redness. Then leaned back down against the tree. My fingers going back to caressing his cheek.

It was now starting to get dark but I didn't care I could stay like this forever. Just with him and no one else. He bent down and placed his forehead gently against mine for a couple of seconds. He placed a soft, loving kiss on it and then placed his forehead back against mine. "Again, you look a De Noir" he said breathing slightly more heavily than before. I gave him a small smile, "Thats the idea, so it doesn't matter if I'm caught, I can pull it off" He placed the hand that had originally been pinning down the arm of the hand now caressing his cheek, on my face and caressed it sweetly. "I know you can, my father asked after you for a while, he seemed proud of me for finding a girl like you" he told me, I grinned at the memory of the time I visited the keep over a year ago. "A girl like me?" I asked curiously. He leaned in closer again, placing his lips next to my ear. "Kind" he whispered, then placed a kiss under my ear, "funny" and placed another kiss down my jaw, "smart" another kiss, continuing his way down my jaw line, my head tilted to the side and up slightly. "Skilled" kiss, "Beautiful" kiss. He was hovering over my mouth, "Perfect" he went to place his lips on mine.

I stopped him by placing my fingers and his lips, "there is no such thing as perfect" I replied smartly. He looked into my eyes a completely serious look in them spreading across his entire facial expression, "you come pretty damn close" he said as I took my fingers away. The butterflies in my stomach had turned into bats or were they tornados. "Language" I scolded him and then going back up on my toes crashed my lips on his. He seemed surprised for a second or maybe half as he started kissing me back. I felt him pressing me into the tree but I didn't care, I was in complete bliss. My brain had gone to mush, my knees felt week and the tornados in my stomach seemed to have exploded. I felt like I was about to fall but Robin picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed my back against the tree once more. His tongue then grazed across my bottom lip begging for entrance, being me, I decided to deny him what he want and couldn't help but smile against his lips. But then he smirked and I knew he was up to something. I then felt one of his hands move down and caress my leg, it had no effect but his smirk only grew wider, then he did something I didn't expect. He grinded his hips into mine causing me to gasp in pleasure. He took advantage of his actions and plunged his tongue inside my mouth. We battle for a while but eventually I gave in and it turned into a kind of dance, he then continued to map out every single inch of my mouth and I did not protest. It was amazing how long we stayed like that without needing air.

He eventually let me back on my feet but kept his arms around me to stop me from falling. He placed his head on mine and we breathed in deeply in need of air after our make-out session. "Never saw that coming today" I said breathlessly. He laughed quietly. A thought came back to me from earlier, "you told LoveDay there was nothing wrong with falling in love with a Merryweather" I said my eyes closed. I opened them slowly and looked up into his. "Why?" I asked, "why did you say that?" He looked at me nervously, a look not often seen on his face. "Because if I said other wise... I'd be a hypocrite." And with that he disappeared through the trees. I stared after him almost like in a daze. Suddenly, a noise from nearby made me shoot around. I cringed at what I saw. LoveDay, leaning against a nearby tree, a smirk spread across her face. "Care to explain that?" she asked sweetly but with an evil under-tone. "Fine" I said. Even though it was dark I knew it was best to tell her now rather then later. I climbed the tree Robin and I had just had our little 'ment to be' private moment against. I lay back on a high branch and rested my head and back against the trunk.

"I got lost in the woods when I was a little kid, Papa didn't want me out here but I wanted to see it. I got lost and I got hurt. I did something to my ankle and after I while, Robin found me. He picked me up and found out I was a Merryweather but he didn't care. He brought me from the forest to my house and brought me out back and Marmaduke let us in. Thats when I discovered he was a De Noir, Marmaduke asked him, you see? Ever since then we've met in secret. But just over a year ago I went to see him, I was dressed all in black and red and I was riding. It had been around a year since I had seen him last" I stopped to collect my thoughts, she just waited for me to continue.

"I ran into your father and all his lot, they believed I was De Noir. I got away and made my way to the keep. I found Robin and there in front of everyone we kind of had this moment and then Coeur came and found it was Robin I was coming to see. I got dragged into a meal with them all and an interrogation, I didn't mind though it was just the people giving the interrogation. We were amazed I got out of their alive or at least locked up"

I thought back over the next part. A small smile appeared on my lips at the memory. "Yes? Go on" LoveDay urged. I gave her a look and then took another deep breath, "we left the keep, I grabbed Necia, my horse and we left. We just talked until it became dark. Then just as we reached my house we started talking more serious. You know? When we'd see each other again? It had been a year the last time and it was even longer this time. But before I left, Robin, he kissed me, I don't where it came from but he did. Thats it." LoveDay then pounced on me almost suffocating me in a large hug. I laughed loudly, "LoveDay, Oxygen is need to survive" she laughed to let go. I always wondered what kept him so happy when he was younger. Father could be so cruel yet he always took it and than ran out into the woods, making that same bird call" she said over-flowng with happiness. "A robin right? the bird call?" I asked the corners of my lips curving of once more into a sheepish smile. She nodded, "that was you. Wasn't it? Your signal. Your call." I nodded.

I looked up at the moon and smiled. Suddenly a flash if silvery white flew past I knew what it was. Something red and gold danced around me than flapped it's fiery wings and plunged into the deep, dark sky. "Ember" I whispered. "I must get back" I said to LoveDay. She nodded, "we'll talk soon, I promise." With that she fled and so did I.

What a night!

* * *

**There you have it! Please Review!**

**Oh here is the outfit she wore;**

** Go to and add this on the end**

**guardian_sun_ch/set?id=57796233**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

Everything was quiet, as per usual, throughtout the manor. Marmaduke of course was just as cheerful as ever if not more, now that both Maria and I were here. I had bumped into him again and once again offered to take Maria her morning cookies and milk. The cookies even seemed to be better than usual.

I placed them on her desk and then noticed another dress layed out this time on the end of Maria's bed. LoveDay appeared to have struck again. I didn't stay long and decided to leave before Maria woke up. I stepped out of her room and couldn't help but smile at the sight before my eyes. A large and beautiful portrait of the Moon Princess was placed on the wall. A small but awed voice came from beside me, "it is wonderful to see this up again" said Marmaduke. My smile grew, "it most certainly is." He was smiling up at me, I returned it. I looked back to the painting but when I went back to look at the small man, he was gone. I shuck my head and continued on down the stairs and through the halls.

I saw a flash of gold and red, almost like flames out of the corner of my eye. I spun quickly, the skirt of my light pink dress swishing as I did. I spared a glance at my ruby ingraved ring and placed two of my fingers on the sun charm dangling from my neck. A small warmth traveled through my fingers and an image of that door that would not open came into my mind. I decided to investigate and headed off towards where I saw the flash of colour which so happened to be in the direction of that corridor which held the locked door.

The hallway seemed to be even more in disrepair then before. It was saddening to see all the cracks and rotting. The hallway must have once been so beautiful but it seemed as though this corridor was dying. It was fading, by what, it was easy to see. Depression. Whoever had been in that room must have had a great sadness in their life and their past emotion was taking its toll. I felt the sadness go through me as though my own. Then light erupted around the room as though lightning just struck. I was stunned for several moments, my vision take over by a red and white light. I rubbed my eyes and blinked several times, wiping away some escaped tears. The corridor seemed to be fully revived but how could that be possible. It was like it was before the curse started taking effect. Walking further, I saw golden swirls and patterns dancing across the stone walls. I followed the twisting golden vines painted on the walls, letting my fingers run across them, feeling a strange type of warmth as though it were actual fire. It was as though I had no control of my own feet, I tried to stop but I continued my feet carrying me on down the hall.

I was getting closer to the door until it was in perfect view. I smiled at the spectacular view. I had thought it looked amazing before, here it was magical. It seemed to be glowing. I smiled as I stepped up to it and let my finger tips graze across the wood. It seemed so beautiful, so familiar. Then the gorgeous, new walls seemed to fade away back to their cracked and rotted ones. A frown made its way back onto my face. I looked around me watching as each golden swirl disappeared with what seemed like time. It was so upsetting to see such a beautiful place go to waste. I didn't understand, how could I have never found this place before.

I turned back to the door. I looked down at the strange, sun shaped key hole. I let my head fall to the side, thinking of what could fit. I outstretched my hand and touched the lock but a burning sensation ran up my arm all the way up to my neck and then disappeared as though it had never been there. I stumbled back a bit at the shock of it. I looked at it in surprise and curiousity. I went forward again and touched it again, this time the sensation wasn't as strong as I was ready but I could still feel it. It felt rather strong around my neck. I let my hand travel up to my neck, but it didn't meet the flesh of my throat. It met the choker necklace I had around my neck. I looked down at the sun charm sharply and then to the lock. 'It couldn't be, could it?' I wondered. I placed my hand around the sun charm and then I felt a slight heaviness in my palm. Taking my hand away, I saw the sun charm had broken away from the necklace and was in my palm. I felt the burning sensation growing as I brought the key closer.

The sun fit the lock perfectly. I waited patiently until there was a soft click. I gave a small gasp of surprise as I slowly pushed open the door to reveal a large room.

Off in one corner on a slightly raised platform was a beautiful deep brown almost red wooden, piano. There were shelves and shelves of books. I smiled as I studied the titles all sounded fascinating and I couldn't wait to start reading. There was a door off to the right, inside was a large spiral staircase, and in the tower was a beautiful but small room, also filled with shelves of books, with armchairs and couchs, alond with a large desk and a fireplace. There was a gorgeous window seat that over looked the forest and the valley it was so high. Back in the main room, there was a beautiful, circular wooden table the same wood as the piano with many comfortable chairs seated around it. There were paintings of animals, flowers, the sea, the moon and the sun. To the left side of the room was another door. Going up this one, I discovered a large golden and crimson bedroom, similar to my own but much more grand. Above the bed was also a large painting of a phoenix. To the side of the room was a large pedestal, where a large pearl white and golden book lay closed. On either side of it were two figures. On one side stood, a tall young woman with long blond hair and a beautiful white dress, next to her was a man with shoulder length brown hair. It wasn't hard to guess who they were, the Moon Princess and Sir Wrolf Merryweather. On the otherside of the pedestal, was also a young couple. The woman had long dark brown hair, like me and the man with her looked slightly older than the others by maybe a year or more. He had dark hair and I couldn't help but notice the resemblence to Robin. I walked closer to inspect the book. There was a layer of dust and after alot of blowing and brushing of dust I was able to read the title. "The chronicles of Moonacre Valley; the Guardian's tale" I stared at it in amazment, I had never known there had been another part to the story. I couldn't help myself and flipped the first page open.

A powerful warmth surrounded me and my eyes closed of their own accord. Opening them slowly my eyes wandered down to look at the book. What I saw wasn't what I was expecting.

The page was blank.

A feeling of disapointment filled me but I pushed it aside. I closed the book and went back to investigating the room. I stop infront of a large mirror that has a beautiful pearl design along the top. My hair is pulled back in a complicated braid my chocker clear around my neck, yet the sun still was in the key hole so it looked slightly bare. There was a skinny golden band wrapped around my upper arm that looked like a snake. The mirror reached the floor so lifting up the skirts of dress, I could see my knee high strapped brown boots. I smiled at my reflection, this dress had belonged to my mother, my father had given me many of my mother's things and I kept them all locked away so only I could see, but I know my father would look at them every now and then so I had secretly put a key to the chest where they were held, in his room. It didn't take him long to figure out where it fit. He never said anything but I knew he appreciated it.

I could see in the mirror in the far corner of the room I could see a small case. I turned and went to inspect it. There was no lock and it was just simple wooden case. I pushed up the lid and it swung open to reveal a beautiful silver glittering bow. I reached out and let it balance on my fingers. It was the perfect weight and it felt strong. I held it up and pulled back the string, I felt my self smirk at the feeling of the bow. Inside the case was a silver quiver filled with also silver arrows. I was well trained with a bow, Robin had taught me to fight many ways, including with a sword. I was rather proud of my archery skills.

I placed the bow over my shoulder, along with the quaver and picked up the case. It seemed a good idea to bring it with me. Returning to my original task of investigating the room. Feeling a bit curious and nosey, I opened a couple of the drawers in the desk. I found old bits of paper, which I guessed used to be letters. I could make out a few words. 'Guardian', 'wedding', 'sun', 'sister', 'brother', 'De Noir', 'secret' were in most of them and then near the end of each I could make out only three words, as though they could never fade, standing bold among the rest of the faded words and smuges, 'I love you.' This confused me, I had never heard of the Guardian being in love or anyone being in love with her. There was never any mention of it. I turned my head sharply to look back over at the pedestal holding the blank book. All I seemed to see was the other couple. The one that looked like... Robin and I. I quickly put the letters back in the drawer and shutting it sharply, causing a loud BANG to bounce of the walls. I stared at the drawer i had just closed and back at the couple before looking away once more and trying to think of anything else. Anything to distract me of the true story, the forgotten story of the Guardian.

I decided to leave the desk alone and turned to the large wardrobe that was to the side of the room.I opened it wide and my mouth almost hit the floor. It wasn't a wardrobe. It was a bloody ballroom. Okay maybe I'm exagirating a little, but it was huge. It had to be the same size if not bigger than the actual bedroom. There were rows and rows of gorgeous dresses. I couldn't help but notice that a good amount of them were red. There were breeches and shirts, cloaks, jackets, tunics, leggings, everything. There was a wall for shoes alone. There were many knee high boots, along with ankle boots. Next to the shoes were a couple of shelves which held the jewellery. I gazed at all the fabulous jewels. The top shelf held many circlets and tiaras. One caught my eye. It was the one being worn by the guardian statue next to the pedestal. It was a beautiful purple, it had many small stars scattered across the front. a purple string was all that it was and dangling down the middle was a purple jewel. There was also a moon situated up above. I didn't know what was compelling me to do it, but before I knew it I was once again staring at my reflection in a nearby mirror, the purple circlet placed on my head.

I decided to look at some of the clothes. There were many dresses of red, many of silver and white aswell. I was looking at a beautiful one shouldered red dress with a sort of cape over the other shoulder and had a strip along the edge of the cap and around the waist woth a simple flower pattern, when I heard a melody enter the room. I looked up and couldn't help but feel that it was time I left. Picking back up the case and fixing the bown and quiver back onto my back. I left the rooms and made my way back into the main room. I gave one last look, promising myself that I would be back soon. I stepped back out into the aging hall. I turned to return my sun charm to my necklace but was saddened to see it was gone. On instinct my hand shoot up to my neck and I was shocked to feel the chamr in its place. It hadn't been there earlier.

I looked up and down the hall once more, checking if anyone was around to see me, before I went off back to the main hall.

I had just started to decend the last staircase when I noticed Maria walking into East Wing. Father and LoveDay used to spend much time in their and it was where he had been most happiest. I quicken my pace when I heard music starting to play. The Piano. It was playing the De Noir side of the duet. I practically jumped down the steps to see Maria looking shocked down at the keys playing of their own accord. I smiled and walked towards her as she sat down and started to play. I knew father didn't like anyone being in here, but it felt right to be back. The house used to be so filled with happiness and music had always been a big part of it. I took a seat beside her and my fingers glided along the keys making the song into a gorgeous polyphonic* melody. It blended together perfectly. My eyes closed as I let myself go and let my fingers dance across the keys on their own.

I was snapped out of my haze by my father's outraged voice and Maria and stopped playing immediately. "Digweed!" my father called out, "Bring me my whip." I couldn't help but let a small smirk appear. I knew exactly what he was going to do. So I quickly jumped up and headed off to the stables. I fastened a long black and red cloak over my shoulders, that I usually left at the stables. I saddled up Necia and mounted her quickly with ease. I applied a light pressure to her sides three times and clicked my thoung loudly to motion her into a trot. The click of my thoung was something I did to know I wanted her to trot even if I didn't kick her sides. I had trained her since she was young so she knows it all but I often just use the normal methods.

I caught up to Digweed who was pulling along Periwinkle. I smiled down at them and the both of them smiled back. This caused me to give a cheery laugh and to kick Necia into a canter so as to reach my father. Surprisingly only my father noticed my arrival and smiled in my direction. He then turned to Maria and Miss Heliotrope who were staring astonded at him and his horse, Atlas. "She can't ride, can she?" he asked over their undesivarble stammerings. "It is a well known fact, that a lady should never be allowed sit upon a horse" stated Miss Heliotrope quickly, she continued on explaining how they were dangerous and vicious and I was trying my hardest not to laugh. This caused my father to cough which I was certain was hidding a laugh as he glanced back at me where I sat upon Necia. I cleared my throat loudly, "Ahem!" This caused the two to look around at me in shock to see me up onto of Necia who was not in the slightest a small horse and no where near the size of a pony.

At that moment Digweed led Periwinkle up inbetween them and in shock Miss Helio-whatever was spooked and tripped backwards so she was standing in horse manuer. I quickly placed a hand over my mouth to hide my amusment but by the looks form my father and Digweed I wasn't dong a very god job. Not that I was really trying, she was rather irritating. "That will be the horse nuggets then miss" said Digweed his voice showed his amusment. At that my father returned to checking Atlas' kit and then Miss Heliotrope started towards the manor, "I think, Sir Benjamin, that this would be an appropiate moment for me to retire" and with that she was practiaclly running inside. I shuck my head and brought my hand up to my forehead.

Maria looked very lost at what to do so I dismounted as my father began to speak, "Come Maria" He took hold of Atlas' reins as Maria came closer to the small pony. "Every Merryweather can ride, it's in the blood" he told her. I went and stood by Digweed who was still holding onto Perrywinkle's bridle. "This is Perrywinkle" Father gestured over at the pony. I looked over at Maria, who still looked rather nervous, "shes a little fiesty" I told her cheerfully. "But she is a loyal steed" my father added. I smiled up at Digweed who was slightly taller than me, he nodded to show he had everything handled so I went back over to Necia and mounted up into her saddle. I turned in Necia around slightly to face Maria and Digweed. Maria's eyes shot back to look at me and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Just hold out your hand" Digweed told her calmly, "I swear it will stay 'ttached to your wrist, miss" he continued trying to ease her nerves with humor. I gave a small giggle and watched as Maria at first slowly and then sharply stuck out her arm so as to place her hand on the pony's nose. She seemed to freeze when she made contact and then she went on to slowly petting Perrywinkle's nose with back of her hand. I couldn't help the smile as Maria hugged the pony around the neck and placed a kiss there, she seemed so at ease. My father positioned himself on Atlas, his dark coat swishing around him as oushed off the ground. "See, Miss, she knows" said Digweed, who then continued on to help Maria into the small saddle. I pulled Necia up close when Maria was settled and reached down carefully so as not to fall off and pulled Perrywinkle along so she would turn. With that her Father started off and as did Maria. I kicked Necia into a canter so as to ahead a bit.

We had been riding for quite a while, mainly Maria and I had been talking but there had been a silence for the past few minutes, "You're doing well with Perrywinkle" my father said, breaking the silence. "Yes, shes a little fiesty" she said quoting me from earlier and sending me a small smile in the process. My father looked around and finally said, "it is getting late, we should be heading back".

We continued riding as Maria said, "Uncle, I'm quite enjoying this, may I stay out a little longer?" she asked him. I looked over at him and offered, "I will stay with her, I would have stayed out longer anyway." He nodded and looked between us, "as long as you both promise to stay within Moonacre boundaries." He then coninued speaking to us, "remember, I can only vouch for your safety if you keep out of the forest," I knew this well but well as I'm certain you could tell, I don't really listen. "We, well I, will be home before long" she said not certain if I would stay out longer or return home with her. "And Perrywinkle will take good care of me" He smiled at us and then turned to leave, "very well" he then placed a kiss on my head and then left for the manor. "Come, Atlas" he called as he kicked his horse to speed up, "Goodbye uncle" Maria called after him.

We went on our way and talked endlessly. We were at the outskirts of the forest when Maria stopped and asked quietly to herself, "whats so special about the forest, anyway?" She stared almost longingly off into the trees. I smiled at her remembering the feeling. We then looked up at the sound of an animal's cries. I slid from Necia's saddle, as did Maria. I patted Necia's neck and said aloud so Maria could hear, "we'll leave them here, Necia could handle the forest but we best try not to be seen, anyway Perrywinkle shouldn't be left alone and Necia can look after her" I explained. I placed a soft kiss on Necia's forehead before heading into the maze of trees with my younger cousin.

We continued on foot through the woods, trying to take in as much of the beautiful scenery as possible. "Have you been in here before?" Maria suddenly asked, breaking the silence that had for the past few minutes only ben filled by the sounds of birds singing. I took a minute to think of an answer, I felt I could trust her so I replied, "yes, actually I have" I was walking a bit ahead of her so I turned to look at her, giving her a mock serious face, which I could see was almost making her laugh but she seemed to be trying to push the laughter down, "So...don't tell my father." She walked up beside me and took my hand and smiled at me, "your secrets safe with me" she said kindly. I smiled back and kept walking, then she asked, "why doesn't he want you, I mean us, in here?" She seemed to go all quiet for a little while. I stopped and turned to look at her. This time my face was serious but there was an edge of kindness and understanding to it. "Maria, I know, it doesn't seem like he cares that much for you at the moment, but he does" Maria looked up at me, as though she was surprised I could guess what she was thinking. I went on, "he has been that way for a while, he had his heartbroken, twice of you count my mom, and along with it went his trust" my voice had gone down in a diminuendo so it was now quiet and sad. "He used to be so happy, so alive, now all I pretty much ever see is someone broken, he just wasn't the same. His old self will come out now and then and when it does, I cherish those moments." I smiled sadly to myself as I then stepped forward and wrapped Maria in a warm hug. She returned it and then when we pulled away we returned to our walking.

"You didn't answer my question" stated Maria. I looked over my shoulder at her for a moment before saying, "The De Noir's." After that I fell silent and looked straight ahead. I knew she would want to know more but I swore to myself she would have to find out alone, like I did, like shes supposed to.

Finally we came across a small pure white rabbit, trapped in a cage. A cage that looked too famailiar to be anything else. "You poor little thing" came Maria's voice. I looked over at her, I hadn't noticed she had gotten closer, it seemed she hadn't noticed either that I had stopped. "Maria! Don't!"

She just ignored me, "who did this to you?" She reached down towards the wooden cage, "Maria, only certain people leave traps in the forest" I went to stop her as she inserted her fingers inbetween the sticks. I placed my hand on her wrist to pull her away, when the sound of soft foot falls met my ears and then a famailar voice saying, "one trap, three catches." I stayed crouched not daring to meet his eye. It was obvious he didn't know it was me. I was on one knee and me head was bowed forward, loose strands of my hair falling in the way of my face. "What do you want?" Maria asked boldly but I could tell she was scared. I heard a cruel laugh and I knew it came from Robin. I closed my eyes and just so I could concentrate on listening. There were several others approaching us now from all around us. None of them had bothered with me yet.

I suddenly felt hands grab me and lift me up onto my feet and held me tight against their chest, I tried to struggle and saw Maria was in the same position. "Thats girls, catch an animal, can't resist coming to help!" Robin said tauntingly. Maria seemed to feel a bit braver as her captur let her go, "I know who you are! You're bandits and blunderers!" This just caused them to laugh. The one holding me slipped his hand to my neck and found my choker. He touched the sun charm and the snapped his hand away and jumped back letting fo of me in the process. It was almost as though my necklace had burned him. "Its the bloody Guardian!" he called out. Robin spun around quickly, knowing of my position in the old tales. He stared at me in shock. Maria seemed to take their distraction as an oppertunity as she started hitting one of them, the one that had originally ben holding her in place.

But Robin quickly reclaimed himself and pulled her away from his friend. Maria caught sight of his hand, there was an ugly long scar which Maria had told me she had made on one of the bandits that attacked them on their way there, with a sewing needle. He got up in her face and said "you are coming with us now! My father is just 'dying to make you aquatince'" he said the last few words in a mock posh accent. The others around him laughed, I decided to speak up then, "oh, yes, I'm sure your is absolutely lovely" I said with a smirk, causing all of the boys, well men as they all seemed to be at least 18, turn to look at her, taking their attentions from her younger cousin. "Like to see you get out of this one, Angel" Robin taunted. He got up really close, so he was almost pressed against me, he looked down at me and I could feel his breath on my face, he gave me a wink causing me to give him a small smile.  
"Go on try" he breath, leaning in sightly as he said it so the tips of their noses were just grazing, all his friends were behind him wistling and cat-calling. He took a step back and gave me that smirk, I knew, oh, so well. "Watch me!" I stated cockily before bring my little finger and thumb into my mouth and giving a high pitched, ear splinting note. They all covered their ears and then suddenly, Wrolf jumped out!

"IT'S THE DEMON DOG!" yelled one of the boys in terror before running off back into the trees, the others close behind him, one called out, "Robin, lets go". Robin was still there and was staring down at the dog. Wrolf strangely enough started to calm down once the De Noir boy he had knocked over left. He even went and nudged Robins knees with his head. I smiled down at the dog and then up at Robin who was looking from me to Wrolf lookin shocked but also pleased. He then looked from Maria to me. I gave him a look which clearly stated, 'don't' but he just shuck his head and strode towards me with confidence. Wrolf hot on his heels. He placed his right hand on my cheek and placed his forehead on mine, "you need to be more careful." I nodded in understanding, not daring to look over at Maria. He placed a loving kiss to my forehead and then a gentle peck on my lips before turning and heading into the woods.

Looking to Maria, she looked shocked, she also looked a bit embaressed at the display of affection she had just witnesses between the De Noir boy and myself. "What was that?" she asked, I knew exactly what 'that' was, but I simply replied, "that is something else you will not mention to my father." She nodded her head quickly before smiling, "it was sweet." I gave her a look that said, 'shut up.' This caused her let out a small laugh. Wrolf then started to lick Maria's hands. "Thank you" she told the large dog, whose eyes were now back to their original dark brown. Neither girl noticed a large bird flying over head. Maria took the rabbit from the trap and they set off again. This time they headed home. They found the horses, or in Maria's state they found her pony and Necia, grazing in the large field where they had left them. They were soon off and it didn't take them long to arrive back at the manor. While Maria went back to the house. I brought Perrywinkle and Necia back to the stables to untack them and give them a good rub down, which I knew the both deserved. After giving them both some dinner, I headed inside. 


	6. Chapter 5

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I was having quite a good morning so far. I had woken early and immediately, without even changing out of my nightgown, slipped downstairs and headed for the Guardian's room, my choker in it's place around my neck. I had had another interesting look around. I even decided to look through some of the books. They were all absolutely fascinating. After reading for who knows how long I decided to go find something to wear.

I was surprised to find that all the clothes fit me. I felt like going for something red today. I wore a long scarlet red dress, which had large sleeves and silver braces on the upper arms. There was a chain that wrapped around just below my chest and then wrapped around the back and then met at the front and the two ends were tied together and then fell down the front of the skirt. There was a large circular neckline and it showed my choker perfectly. I picked out a pair of black heeled boots and placed a long, flowing black and silver lined cloak around my shoulders. After that I plait my hair back into a waterfall braid across the back of my head and then placed one of the Guardian's many circlets on my head. It was a simple circlet made of silver and gold cables that weaved in and out of each other creating patterns, with small flowers with small red jewels. There was even a small silver twist that fell down the forehead a bit.

When I was satisfied with my apperance, I quickly tidied away any mess and quickly went in search of something to eat. I had been simply planing on going down to the kitchens but I heard Maria asking question after question, to who I guessed could only be my father. My hunch was found correct when I reached the top of the staircase looking down into the main dining room. Neither had noticed me yet.

"This place is falling apart! Things appear! Things move! The Piano plays music on its own!" I rolled my eyes at all these statements and made my way down the stairs and followed them inside the room where I saw Maria's rude(in my opinion anyway) teacher. "I mean I've never even seen the kitchen! So where on earth does all this food come from?!" asked Maria franticly. If she had wanted to see the kitchens all she had had to do was ask me, I would have shown her. I couldn't help but think that these questions were all very childish and rude. I was then shocked when my father spun around to face her.

His eyes were bright red and there were fresh tears ready to fall from his watering eyes. I hardly ever saw him like this, he was this emotional less times then when he acted like his old self. "Do you ever stop asking questions?" he asked almost despirately. Maria looked so guilty, Miss Heliotrope didn't seem at all phased. "Uncle..I.." Maria tried to say but he had already left. I stared after him, a tear leaving my eyes as I did. "Sit down, my dear" came the voice of miss Heliotrope. I knew my father would wish to be alone at the moment, so I decided to let me be and would check on him later. Wrolf trotted up to me and I knelt down beside him. I whispered quietly in my ear and then watched as he trotted off into the other room to fetch Maria. I headed off ahead of them. All the way to the kitchen.

I sat biting into a juicy green apple when I heard Maria calling after Wrolf and the sound of her shoes clicking on the stone floor met my ears. I looked around slightly startled as I heard Maria tumble inside the door. I smiled and went to help her back onto her feet, "nice of you to drop in" I said with a laugh and smiled at her. She was looking around the kitchen amazed. Her eyes settled on something and she looked shocked. I couldn't help but giggle knowing exactly what she was looking at. I turned to see Marmaduke popping up here and there around the room. Marmaduke then decided to introduce himself.

"Marmaduke Scarlett, chef of all chefs." I rolled my eyes, I knew he always wanted to say that. Maria nervously approached him and out stretched her hand politely so he could shake her hand. He also stretched out his hand, "at your service, Little Princess," but then as I expected disappeared into thin air. I smirked to myself, holding in a laugh, at the look on Maria's face. I walked over and leaned against the wall and looked out into the vegtable garden, waiting for him to appear. Maria was looking around the kitchen for him. Then she spun around and there he was. Picking a couple of tomatos. Maria walke closer but at that moment I saw a small robin fly in. I was completely distracted from their conversation. I raised my hand up to eye level and the small robin flew down and gracefully landed on my fingers. I brought the robin closer to me and smiled at it. It started to sing quietly to me. It had been years since I had practiced this. Speaking to birds and understanding them. Surprisingly, when I was young I discovered I could do it and then I thought Robin, the Prince of the Woods, himself how to do it. From then on it became like our way of communticating but over the years we lost touch.

I listened carefully, it was from Robin. 'Well, who else would it be' I thought. No one else that I knew of could speak to birds (well, perhaps Marmaduke and LoveDay but I wasn't certain) and always as though a signature he used a robin to relay his message. He was asking to meet me soon. I smiled, sometimes I didn't know how I could survive a couple of weeks, let alone a year, without him. I wistled sweetly to it and it wistled the tune back to me. I told it to tell him we could meet in an hour, where we first met. With that the Robin gave a final wistle and flew away. I watched as it flew away from the house and over the trees. I was snapped out of my daze when I heard a small glang and looked around to see Marmaduke back running around the kitchen, cooking and cutting. "Are you the one who leaves the milk and biscuits for me?" Maria asked amused. I smiled at her, I could see she was really starting to like it here. "No, I just make them, Angel, here, seems to always be the one to bring them up to your room" he said glancing over at me fondly, "these past few days, its all come back to me!" he said excitedly. I shuck my head fondly at his excitment.

He continued to run around, cutting up the foods and then turned to us, smiling. "I have got my 'Doso' back!" I squinted my eyes in confusion. His what? I just shrugged it off and rolled my eyes once more. I seemed to be doing that more lately. He spun so his back was to us and started juggling many apples and lemons. I leaned back against wall once more as Maria said, "Mr. Scarlett could you please stand still for just one moment." She walked around the table and leaned against it. Marmaduke spun and froze in a slight hunched over position that made me cock my head to the side. "Surely, someone in this household can answer my questions?" I looked over at her. "If you wanted questions answered all you had to do is ask" I told with a smirk. She opened her mouth to answer but then shut it again when she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Princess, a little bit of magic has returned to the valley, you obviously haven't finished reading the book" exclaimed Marmaduke and once more disappeared. She looked over at me expectantly, most likely for more answers. But I just smiled, she would have to finish reading the book first to understand it all.

"Book? Papa's book?" I nodded. She looked between us, "but my Uncle took it away from me." Marmaduke stopped and looked around, "Ah". I gave him a look, "I think we both know, you know where it is." He smiled over at me once more, giving me an amused grin, "you know me too well, Little Guardian." I rolled my eyes (yes, again),"how many times have I told you, I'm not the little one." He gave me a playful glare before turning back to Maria, she had an amused look on her face. "In the library, the far side," Marmaduke began, "you'll find a slim volume, 'Secret Doors-'" "-'And Private Lockers'" I cut him off. He then gave Maria a slice of pie and sent her on her way. "Good luck!" I told her. She looked at me confused, "aren't you coming?" I shuck my head. Marmaduke thought fast, "I need her to collect me some herbs." I smiled at him thankfully. Maria nodded and then turned and left through the small door and headed down the corridor in the direction of the library.

"Thank you for the alibi.. but" I said to Marmaduke, "how did you know I would need one?" He smiled and pointed out over the forest, "thats not the first time I've seen a robin flying in to see you and every time you seem to disappear." I blushed slightly, which caused him to laugh. I pulled my cloak tighter around me and then slipped out the back door of the kitchen and followed a small dirt path that led to the stables.

Quickly saddling Necia, I was off my cloak flying behind me. I flew past the trees jumping over logs and bushes and ducking under low hanging branches. It didn't take me long to find the spot, where Robin had found me injured as a child. And to my delight he was already there, sitting upon a rock. The same robin from before perched upon his fingers, the two of them wistling back and forth. I smiled at the scene before me. It was beautiful. The sun shining down through the trees and rays of light lit up the leaf covered ground under our feet. Flowers of all colours were scattered, the trees towered above us, the branches and leaves blowing gently in the soft wind.

Robin looked up noticing my arrival and smiled, beckoning me over to him. I sat gently on his lap and he wrapped his other arm, that wasn't supporting the small robin, around my waist and pulling me gently against his chest. I spaired a glance over my shoulder at him and saw him gazing at me. I turned away quickly, a blush rising on my cheeks. I looked down at the robin on his hand. I put my finger infront of him so he could hop on. He did and I brought him closer to my face. I wistled a thank you to him and then he flew off into the sky. I leaned back against Robin and turned my head slightly to the right. He held me tighter and cocked his head to the left and placed his forehead on mine. I was finally at ease. I finally felt whole.

* * *

**3rd person **

Maria ran through the halls from the library back to the kitchen. She had just finished reading about the Moon Princess and the Guardian of the Sun. She couldn't help but notice that the pictures of the Guardian looked vaguely familiar. "Marmaduke! The- House- Its-" she took a breath between each word, out of breath from running. "Cursed" Marmaduke answered simply for her. He stood before her, acting completely calm. The curse was not news to him. He and the rest of the valley knew it well. "Why, look around you, everything is falling apart."

He took a jug and started to water one of the plants that was on the table next to him. "Ever since that terrible day, the two famillies have been totally consumed with pride and blind hatred." He handed Maria the jug and she brought it over to a near windowsill. She spun around once more as he spoke again,"And the only ones who can break this curse is a true Moon Princess, and her Guardian of course." Maria looked at him curiously, "but they lived hundreds of years ago" she said. Marmaduke nodded, "yes, but the story tells of a little white horse, a mystical companion to protect her, a magical creature. Invisible, so they say, to everyone, except a true Moon Princess." Maria paced slowly and then said, "and the Guardian? Does she have a protector too?" He nodded, a soft smile crossed his face, "yes, a bird of flame, also invisble to all others except for her and the one who gifted it to her." Marai looked amazed, she tried to find the right words.

"You mean, I'm supposed to be- I'm supposed to un-do this curse?" She said her voice getting louder and quicker as she spoke, showing she was slightly afraid. "Everyone knows the legend, Peace will never be restored until the Pearls are returned to the sea and the famillies reuntied" Marmaduke explained. "This is all madness! How am I supposed do this?" Maria asked desperately. "You won't be alone, the Guardian will be with you" he told he, his smile returning. Maria stopped to think, "the Guardian? But who is-" she stopped again, "Áine, shes the Guardian, isn't she?" He nodded. Maria continued, "you said the famillies were blind by hatred towards eachother, but Áine and Robin?" Maria wondered, this had been confusing her for a while. "Isn't it obvious, Little Princess?" Maria just continued to stare at him. "Love" was all he said in explanation. She nodded slowly, understanding a bit more. He walked forward towards her, "Time is slipping away" he said seriously, "5000 moons to set it right."

Maria had heard enough as she said, "Stop!" She started walking away, "I don't want to hear another word. You're all insane." With that, Maria ran.

* * *

**1st Person **

I spent the day in the forest with Robin. There was no worries and it felt like we were the only ones in the world. At the time, each other was all that mattered.

When I returned home, I looked after Necia and quickly headed to bed. There was some food left for me in my room. I reminded myself to thank Marmaduke in the morning. After eating and changing out of my clothes I slipped into bed. That night I dreamt a strange dream. I was running with Maria through the forest. She wore a long elegant white gown, along with slightly heeled white boots. She had her red hair pulled up into a complicated bun and on top of her head was a silver circlet and dangling down was a few silver moons, one in full, the others were half moons.

I wore a long, ruby red dress, my pearl choker around my neck, a golden circlet on my head with several golden chains hanging down. A few strands of my hair were pulled back with a large white clip and had a black cuff on my ear with red roses. My eyes were painted gold and on my feet were heeled black boots.

We appeared to be being followed. We kept looking over our shoulders in fear. Our hair and dresses got caught in branches and bushes. We tripped over a few sticks and then suddenly we were flying through the air and then we were plunged under the water. Then darkness.

With that I woke up.

* * *

**Outfits can be found on my profile!**  
**Hope you enjoyed the chapters, please review!**  
**Love,**  
**Áine!**


	7. Chapter 6

After many failed attempts of trying to get back to sleep, I finally gave up and decided to get up. I looked out the glass doors after pulling the curtains aside. There was a thin red light coming from the horizon. Other than that it was pitch black. I quickly lit some candles and placed them around the room so I could see where I was and what I was doing. I turned in the direction of my warbrobe but accidently hit against one of the candles on my dresser sending it tumbling to the floor. All I could do was watch as it fell. In only a few short seconds that seemed like minutes passed as the candle's flame started to spread across my room. I threw my hands up in panic just begging for the fire to die down. I felt a comforting warmth travel through my body and ending at my hands.

The fire seemed to just disappear. I was in shock. Had I done that? I couldn't have. Could I? I suddenly realised my choker was around my neck, I must have forgotten to take it off before I went to bed. I tried to push the fire incident to the back of my mind and without even getting changed out of my night dress I grabbed a bag that was left leaning against the wall next to the door and swiftly left the room and headed off towards the corridor with the Guardian's room.

The halls of my home were dark and seemed almost threatening. I was careful where I walked in case anything came into my path. It didn't take long to reach the mysterious door. The corridor had gotten worse. Even with the darkness that surrounded me I could tell. Cracks had widened some of the walls and tiles had actually grumbled and were forming small piles of scree. It seemed as though the feeling of sadness had grown as well.

I unlocked the room and firstly wandered up to the bedroom. I went straight for the book, fliping it open I was disapointed to find it still blank. I sat back on the large bed that was against the wall and lay back. I seemed to sink into the mattress. Before I knew it I had drifted off into the darkness of my own mind.

_~Dream~_

_I stood with a large group of people, all finely dressed. The group was split into two, one wearing mainly blacks and reds, while the side I stood with wore colours such as silvers, whites, blues and greens. I saw a man with long wavy brown hair waiting up front ahead of the groups, facing away from us looking out to the ocean. I felt a close attachment to the man as though he were family. Everyone was muttering away to themselves. I looked around nervously still uncertain to why I was here. It felt important but I just couldn't seem to remember. Suddenly a gasp ran through the crowd and we all turned. There stood a woman wearing a beautiful dress with long blond hair. I smiled widely and I couldn't help but notice she looked exactly like LoveDay. She smiled around at everyone, her eyes landing on me and her smile widening but I could see a nervous twinkle in her eyes. I gave her a reassuring smile which she returned._

_She looked away from me and her eyes then settled on the man with long brown hair. She smiled down at him with so much love and admiration. I could feel eyes watching me, I watched who must be the Moon Princess and Wrolf Merryweather, for a moment longer before I was compeled to look away and over to the other family who I had figured out must be the De Noir clan. It was as though I had no control over my own body as I looked over the family. I stopped and I felt my breath catch at the sight of a tall dark haired man. It was the same one who had a statue in the Guardian's room next to the blank book. I had been right he was exactly like Robin except only older. He had been the one watching me and as my eyes met his, his gaze didn't falter. If anything it lit up. A smile crept onto my face as we continued to stare at each other. Neither of us appeared to be paying attention to the ceremony._

_It was only then did I spot a large black lion stride out, parting the crowd as it went. "For my daughter's bridegroom" stated William De Noir as the great lion approached them. The Moon Princess kneeled before it, "thank you father." From her place she turned to look at me. "Aurora! Come here, you must see this!" I'm guessing Aurora was my name as she was staring right at me and no one was making their way forward. I slowly stepped towards them. I could feel eyes following me and with one glance over my shoulder I saw once again the man who reminded me of Robin. "Thorn!" came a yell. I looked away and joined the Princess where she was running her fingers along the the lion and through it's mane. I looked over my shoulder once again to see the man had now joined Wrolf and both were standing side by side watching the two of us. I guess Robin's look-a-like was named Thorn. _

_After a moment Sir Wrolf stepped forward and took the Princess' hand and gently pulled her to her feet and walked her over to the other side of the valley for his gift __to__ her. Thorn stepped towards me and offered his hand. I accepted and he held me close to him, his hand on my waist as we watched Wrolf gift my friend with a gorgeous white unicorn._

_Wrolf than motioned to Thorn and I, "my friend, you informed me earlier there was something you wished to announce." Everyone now had their eyes on us. I unconsciously leaned into Thorn. __His grip on my waist and hand tightened slightly. "Yes, I did. Thank you" he said to Wrolf. Thorn then looked down at me once again before addressing the crowd watching us. "Just the other night, when I returned home after three years of being away, I came face to face with an Angel. One I hadn't seen for a long time," he stopped for a moment to look down at me. "I hadn't seen her since she was a young girl but by the time I had returned she had become a beautiful woman," he continued, "when I looked into her eyes, I knew who she was straight away and without a moments thought I fell to my knees and begged for her hand." Smiles appeared on all those present. I looked up to see Thorn was gazing down at me and not daring to look away I returned his gaze._

_Laughter came from just next to us, Wrolf was laughing cheerfully, "I knew you would marry her in the end, my friend! Now tell us her answer" Wrolf pushed fo__r__ him to finish. Thorn nodded, "I don't know why but I don't care, __but she said yes" at this everyone cheered. William De Noir was also smiling nodding in agreement. I was blushing slightly and I felt rather nervous. At that moment a graceful and majestic gold and scarlett bird flew down and landed on Thorn's shoulder. "A gift to my bride to be, a bird born from ash and flame" he exclaimed. I leaned up carefully and placed a kiss on his cheek. He beamed down at me. "Thank you," I whispered to him. The bird then flew from him to me. I stroked its long gleaming feathers as I admried the creature. I glanced back up at Thorn once again._

_~Dream end~_

I suddenly was sitting up and the sun was shining in through a large stained-glass window. I rubbed my eyes trying to get myself to feel awake. I slowly looked around the room, trying to let the dream I had just witnessed. Who was Thorn? I had never heard of him in the stories or how he and the Guardian had fallen in love. Why did he look so like Robin?

I got up off the bed and walked into the closet. Without really looking at what I was choosing I grabbed something off the rack and dressed. I had thrown on a long red silk dress a belt was around just below the chest with a golden swirl pattern. I slipped on a pair of brown, knee-high boots and a golden armlet with red jewels. I took a look in the mirror to see my hair was in many waves and soft curls, I then placed a red large circlet around my head. I then noticed sitting on a shelf was a ear cuff exactly like the one I wore in the first dream. Black with red roses. I gently clipped it onto my ear. I gave myself a once over in the mirror before heading back into the bedroom. I was about to leave, when I realised I had forgotten my bag. I looked around and noticed laying against the statue of who I now knew were Aurora and Thorn. I walked over to the pedestal holding the blank book. I picked up the bag and slipped it onto my shoulder. Just about to leave, I noticed something wasn't quite right out of the corner of my eye. Something was different.

It took me a moment to realise what it was that was different about the room. The book still laying wide open from last night was no longer blank. I flipped through a few more pages to see it lasted a couple of pages more before abruptly stopping halfway down the sixth page. I read through it and I was amazed and shocked to find what was now written. Written down was what had happened in my dream. I snatched the book up and thrust it inside my bag before sharply turning and leaving the room. I practically flew down the stairs and left, shutting the door behind me before heading back in the direction of my room. I had almost reached my tower when I spotted Maria rushing off down the corridor, a large bag in her hand. I watched her sadly, knowing she was trying to run. Just like her father had tried to. Like many had tried to. I followed her outside except instead of following her on foot, I head for the stables. I grabbed a black cloak and threw it around my shoulders before leaping onto Necia's bare back and holding onto her mane I pressed in my heels and galloped off after my fleeing cousin.

* * *

I followed her at a distance. I watched in slight amusement as she tried and failed to open the valley gate. She then made her way around it and into the woods. A short time later, I slid out of Necia's saddle and tied her up to a tree. I continued after Maria past the trees and she stopped at an opening in a cliff side. Her name was being called from the inside. I recognised the voice and so silently made my way towards the entrance but keeping out of sight of Maria. Suck in while she was looking behind her and quickly darted inside to find LoveDay wearing a large weird looking cloak. She put a finger to her lips and continued towards the entrance and to Maria.

Maria had her back to us and when she turned back around and seeing us, she screamed loudly and quite high-pitched. "Maria, calm down" I told her. She must have only noticed me as she jumped and gasped, "Áine?" I laughed at her look of shock and nodded. She then seemed to relax a little before turning nervously back to LoveDay who shot her a kind smile.

"Who are you?" Maria asked still nervous at the appearance of LoveDay. LoveDay just gave her a mysterious smile before walking with me down into the main room. "You look just like the woman in the painting. Like Áine and the one outside hers," remarked Maria as she followed us. I shot a confused look back at her, 'when had she been up at my room?' "Come along," came LoveDay's voice, distracting me from my thoughts. I followed her inside, but Maria hesitated a few moments.

"Oh, do come in," LoveDay told my cousin. Who did so but slowly. As LoveDay removed her cape, so did I, along with my bag which still held the book. "oh Dear, I love the dress," said LoveDay looking at me. I smiled, "thanks, I found it, and I think you know where." She nodded, "not that I ever got in there."

LoveDay then spotted something sitting in her chair, a hedgehog. "Oh! You naughty hedgehog! In my favourite chair again, you cheeky monkey." I took a seat on a nearby chair and took out the book from my bag and once again began reading through it. Maria caught sight of a dress that was layen out beside me, an 'L' on the end of the sleeves. I looked up as Maria spun around to address LoveDay, "are-" but she was cut off by the shock of seeing her holding a long and thin, red and yellow snake. "Be still, don't make any sudden movements, then she mightn't be so scared," said LoveDay to the snake. I understood it was the snake she was talking to as I often spoke to them myself and had witnessed LoveDay doing so aswell but Maria had not and so believed she was speaking to her.

"I'll try" said Maria, trying to stay still as possible, frozen in fear. LoveDay looked up at my cousin and smiled, "oh, I was talking to the snake." She laughed and then put the snake back inside a basket that was next to her chair, "I try to rescue as many injured animals as I can." Once the snake was out of sight, Maria seemed to relax a bit more, "and are you the 'L' emrobroided on all those strange dresses in my room." LoveDay then saw it as the appropriate moment to introduce herself.

"Why, yes I am," she then got up from her seat and approched Maria and gave a small bow and stated, "my name is LoveDay." She then kissed Maria's hand which caused Maria to smile at her actions.

LoveDay didn't let go of Maria's hand and took hold of my hand aswell and led us over towards a large mirror. "Deraniums wither and die. Rosemarie cures the shivers. Our time is meeting its end, my dear" as she spoke, an image appeared before me in the mirror, a moon covered by cloud and mist. I felt my body begin to rapidly shake, "the moon shall rise forever, my dear." The mist disappeared, as did the moon and faded into... my home, the moon was descending towards it and made contact destroying everything. I watched in horror as my home went up in flames, the element that was a part of me. I felt Maria shaking from beside me and I wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders and pulled her to me and she leaned in against me, sniffling into my shoulder from what we had just witnessed.

LoveDay seeing our reaction spun sharply to look at us and grabbed onto my shoulders. "You saw something, didn't you?! Didn't you?! Tell me what you saw!" she demanded. Maria pulled away from me and then picked up her case once again, "I have to leave." LoveDay quickly tried to correct her mistake, "no, no, no! Forgive me, I've frightened you, haven't I?" LoveDay looked from Maria to me. I just shuck my head, she needed to make this right, I couldn't do anything to help the situation. "You see," LoveDay began to explain, "I'm not used to visiters and I do so want us to be friends." LoveDay outstretched her hand for Maria to shake but she only took a step back.

"Its no use, you know?" LoveDay told her, "your father,he tried to run away too, but theres no where to hide. He sent you here because he loved because Moonacre is where you belong." Maria smiled at her and then to me. I nodded in reassurance.

"Um.. I found something.. in the room" I said, LoveDay spun around to look at me in amazement. "What did you find?" she asked desperately. I walked over to the chair where I had left the book and picked it up and walked towards them, both were watching me curiously and glancing down at the book. "I found this book on a pedestal, on either side of the stand was a statue, both were of a different couple. I recognised one as the Moon Princess and Sir Wrolf but the other one I didn't know. I guessed it was the Guardian as she looked a bit like me but I didn't know the man but he looked like Robin." I stopped for a moment to let this information sink in. They both seemed confused, there had never been any mention of the Guardian being in love.

"The book was blank, but after a few days I couldn't sleep, cause I was having this wierd dream. I went back and I fell asleep in the same room as the book. I had another dream, a different one. It was the wedding, you know, the one from the original book, of Wrolf and the Moon Princess? Well I was there and so was the other guy, the man from the statue that I didn't know. I was the Guardian, my name was Aurora and his was Thorn, Thorn De Noir. He gave me the Phoenix, it wasn't Wrolf who gave it to her, Wrolf and him had been friends, but Thorn had been away for a few years I guess," I continued. LoveDay took the book from my hands before I could finish explaining and quickly began flipping through the pages. There were still several blank ones at the beginning but not many.

"That must have felt strange, living it I mean" said Maria, watching me with a look of concern in her eyes. I smiled at her, which she returned. LoveDay then looked up, she had finished reading. She was practically beaming. I knew what she was smiling about and blushed, "the Guardian was in love, with the eldest child of William De Noir, his eldest son, Thorn and he was in love with her." Maria immediately seemed to realise something, "just like you and Robin, you said he looked like Robin." I nodded, my blush growing across the rest of my face.

"I still don't know the beginning or the end," I said. LoveDay placed a hand on my shoulder, handing the book o Maria who began flipping through it.

After putting the book back in my bag and rewrapping my cloak around me, we left. We walked and continued to talk for several minutes and finally sat down on a large rock looking over a the forest from a cliff.

"You and I are the same," said LoveDay, placing a hand on Maria's, "except.." Maria and I shared a look before looking back at LoveDay waiting for her to continue, "except..?" LoveDay sighed and said, "except where I failed, you may succeed. With Áine by your side you have even more chance."

Maria then said something she really shouldn't have, "but what about my uncle, Sir Benjamin?" I tried to tell her silently to stop but she didn't understand, "can't he help?"

LoveDay turned to her and said sternly, "never, ever, mention that man to me again, do you understand?" Maria looked down at the ground slightly nervous and regreting mentioning my father. I knew she didn't understand their past but I did. I layed my head on her shoulder to help her feel better.

"Your past is behind you, your future awaits you if you want" said LoveDay staring straight at Maria, "you decide." Maria didn't seem to know what to do as she said, "I want to help, I just don't know what I'm supposed to do to begin." LoveDay knew the answer to that, "Find the pearls, nody knows where they are. Each family blames the other for taking them. Exceot for Áine and Robin of course." I blushed at the last part not daring to look at either of them.

Maria was silent for a moment, "Well, their both to blame." I could see where she was going with this. "The De Noirs took the casket and we must have the key hidden away somewhere" I added. We fell silent for a few moments and after a while I noticed a look of realization appear on Maria's face. "You know where the key is don't you?" I asked her shifting myself closer to her on the rock. Maria nodded and then smiled, she reached behind her into her bag which she had brought with us and there inside it was the Chronicles of Moonacre. She reached up above it to the bookmark and pulled the top and out came.. The Key!


	8. Chapter 7

We lept off the rock and began to make our way through the woods.

"Now for the Casket, you have to take us there," said Maria as she followed behind us, trying to keep up with our fast pace.

"Where?" asked LoveDay. I didn't say anything, I knew what Maria ment and I knew how to get there, but she didn't know that. "To the De Noirs, you have to show me where they live," explained Maria. LoveDay looked to me and said, "Áine, you know how to get there, correct?" Maria looked up slightly surprised. I nodded, "Yeah, I've been there, I've even been inside the ke-" I stopped mid-sentence when I remembered something important. "The Casket!" I cried out.

Maria spun and stared at me, "What?!" I turned to look at her, smiling widely, "I know where it is, but its not going to be easy."

* * *

Maria followed me as I led the way to the clan's hideout, LoveDay walked a little way behind us as she appeared to be nervous of returning back to her old home. LoveDay was muttering to herself practically the whole way there.

"There it is," gasped Maria as she came to a stop at my side gazing at the large, stone castle of the De Noir clan. "Yep, there it is, yay" I said with no emotion. Maria rolled her eyes at me. At that moment LoveDay's mutterings became more scared and desperate, we spun to look at her in worry. "LoveDay are you alright?" asked Maria. I walked towards her, "you don't have to do this, I know it must be hard for you." She nodded and frantically looked between the castle, Maria and I before saying, "I'm sorry. I can never go back there!" I kept in my place as Maria ran after her calling her name.

Maria walked back to me, "How can she just leave us like that?!" demanded Maria. I gave her a stern glare, "You have no idea what she has been through, Maria!" She didn't answer and continued walking. I looked her outfit up and down as we walked, "you aren't really thinking of wearing that in there, are you?" She was going to stick out in that bright blue dress, I would fit in as I was wearing all red and black but she wasn't and people would be immediately on their guard.

"Well, I've nothing else" exclaimed Maria in annoyance. I rolled my eyes, "alright, alright. Calm down." We continued towards the Keep, though I would often have to either slow down or stop for Maria to catch up to me.

* * *

We entered the surrounding city and I wasn't surprised to see that very little had changed. All around us wore black. Even my red dress which you could see the bottom half as the top was covered by my black cloak made me stand out but in a way that made me look more important. Maria's light coloured dress just was a huge sign saying she didn't belong. I walked a few passes ahead of her to make it seem like we weren't together as if someone here recognised me from visiting Robin last time and then realised who I really was, I would be in trouble. And alot more of it then Maria would be if she was caught her, which was most likely to happen at this point.

We heard voices from behind us calling out and singing. A large group of guards, some were leaning on each other as though they were drunk, others strode up with convidence. I grabbed Maria and with her, I hid next to a large gate but we were hidden from sight but could see as they passed.

Maria broke out of my grip and snuck through the door after them while the guard at the gate's back was turned. I gave a sigh of disbelief but got up to follow her. Unfortunately it was too late and the man saw me. He looked me up and down. "A lass like yourself shouldn't be wanderin' 'round on her own" he scolded but kindly. I smiled in thanks as he opened the gate for, "I'm just here for a visit." He nodded and gestured for me to enter, which I did gladly but my luck had run out as Maria was no where in sight.

I frantically searched but it was no use. I knew she wouldn't go for the main entrance but I spotted a set of wooden stairs that led up which I took and came to a door that had just recently been opened. I slipped inside, going unnoticed.

I spotted Maria standing on a platform and I approched her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, she almost screamed but forseeing this I quickly placed my other hand over her mouth. "Don't run off," I growled at her. She nodded rapidly before I retracted my hand from her mouth. She let out a large breath of air before we turned back to the large De Noir clan all sitting around a table, drinking and eating. I wasn't surprised to see Robin seated next to his father.

Suddenly Coeur looked directly at us. I felt panic run through me, terrified he would recognise me as the girl who had visited Robin that time long ago. I grabbed Maria's hand and we sharply turned on our heels and tried to escape but it was of no use as we were grabbed by two large guards and led down another set of stairs towards the previously dining clan.

We were dragged and I tried as best as I could not to meet anyones' eyes so not to give away my idenity. We were pushed to our knees before Coeur and I glanced up to see Robin nervously watching over his father's shoulder.

"How kind of you to join us, Moon Princess" remarked Coeur as he smirked down at her evilly, "and who is your friend?" I knew he spoke of me. He stepped forward and gribbed my chin, I tried to fight him off but he was stronger and my head was roughly lifted up to meet his dark gaze. I noticed Robin glaring daggers into his father's back and I couldn't help but smirk at this.

Coeur's eyes narrowed at the sight of my amused expression but continued, "quite a pretty girl I must say, beautiful" his hand softly yet with a rough undertone moved down my neck towards my choker, "a fabulous jewel this, where did you come across-" He cut himself off by yelping in pain and pulling his hand back from my neck. He had gripped the sun tightly and now there was a burn in the same shape, the same size as the charm. He scolded down at me and then the burn that now scarred his hand, "it seems the Guardian has also made an appearance."

Maria then wrenched her hand from one of her capturs and inside her outstreched palm was the Key. "Look here, she has brought us the lost key Gentlemen, because the terrible De Noirs have had the Moon Pearls hidden up here all the time" mocked Coeur. It was then that I remembered Robin telling me years ago how they had the casket but it was empty.

"But its true isn't it? Your ancestor stole them!" cried Maria. I nudge her with my shoulder to get her attention but all eyes were now on me, "if they had them, why would they blame us for taking them?" I asked her calmly. She looked at me in disbelief, most likely at how I could even think of such a thing or how I could be so calm in our situation.

"My ancestor?" asked Coeur and those around him laughed, he then addressed me,"Thank you my dear, finally someone sees things for what they are." I just glared at him. He then returned to Maria and said, "well, Princess, I should introduce you!" He then turned and walked up a small set of stairs towards a large stone coffin with a stone knight layen across it. One of Robin's friends grabbed hold of Maria, while Robin grabbed me. I pretended to struggle in his hold but eventually gave up and was pulled roughly against his chest and his arm wrapped around my waist possessively causing many of the men around us to whistle and laugh, including his father. "Maria Merryweather, the last Moon Princess. Áine Eliana Merryweather, the last Guardian of the Sun," the Coeur then gestured to the coffin, Maria was pushed down to her knees once more but Robin and I stayed up right, "Sir William, the very first Coeur De Noir."

The Coeur then turned to the coffin and picked up the Casket that lay near the feet of the knight. Maria was once again put back on her feet as he approached us with the casket in hand.

"The Pearl Casket" whispered Maria in amazement. She spared a glance at me which I returned both our faces were like masks and gave away no emotion.

"And you so very kindly brought us the key," added Coeur De Noir to her observation as he went to unlock it. As he did, the key fell from his hand and with a fake look of innocence opened the casket to show.. nothing inside.

"You've hidden them!" cried Maria. I just shuck my head, it was no use. I never really believed it would ever be that easy. "They were never there, Girl!" called the Coeur as he returned the Casket to its place at Sir William's feet. "Your filthy Merryweather family took them" he growled, spitting our family's name with disgust, he pointed up at the statue os Sir William,"before he picked up the box."

This was all so stupid, "if our family had them, why would either of us be here in the first place!" He just waved a hand at me, "maybe your daddy hid them from his little Angel, oh wait he doesn't know does he? About you being the Guardian of the Sun? The Angel of Light? The Sun Princess? Daddy is all alone in the dark!" I just glared darkly at him and I was certain it made him nervous as he couldn't meet my gaze.

"They stole the Pearls. But soon the final moon will rise and the thieving Merryweathers will be punished." I felt Robin's grib on my waist tighten, I could tell he was nervous as he kept drumming his fingers against my hip. He always did this when scared or nervous. I pretended to be trying to struggle as I placed my hands over his and squeezed reassuringly. I felt his fingers stop moving for a few seconds and felt them pressed into my skin through my cloak and dress lightly. I discretely drew designs on his hand to keep him calm.

"And now that we have you both here, theres nothing anyone can do to stop it" stated Coeur. Robin looked down at me but I met his gaze, he gave a slight nod and a quick wink. I smiled slightly at this which I knew he caught. We turned back to his father, "at last, this entire valley will be ours. And the De Noirs will finally feast upon revenge!" He growled the last bit and many of the people surrounding us cheered.

Maria and I were pulled away but Coeur called Robin, who still held me tightly, back to him. He was about to let me go so I would be dragged down to the dungens with Maria but his father said, "bring her too." I didn't like the tone of voice he used, it was evil and full of a cruel enjoyment. Several of Robin's friends pulled Maria away and some stayed to see what it was their Coeur wanted. The rest of the hall waited impatiently.

Coeur gazed down at me hungrily. I didn't dare look away, I didn't wish to show anymore weakness to him. "You are a very beautiful young woman, Guardian, but so was your last life as it is for told." He approached us, "Aurora Merryweather, was her name, a brave and fiery girl always carried a bow and quiver on her back and always getting into trouble, that is all I know but most know very little, she was a mystery like all she kept her secrets."

He then looked down at me and asked, "do enlighten us on her part in the story, I always believed there were parts missing." He continued walking waiting for me to speak, as was the rest fot he hall.

I glanced up at Robin who was watchig m curiously. I took a deep breath and began, "Theres a book, a book guarded by magic so its story cannot be told unless it is relived." I didn't know where this information was coming from, the words were just flowing from my mouth like I had no contol over them. "Do you also have this book with you?" asked the Coeur. I nodded reluctantly. I felt someone reach inside my bag and saw it was Robin who had taken the book out with his one free hand. He handed it over to his father.

Coeur flipped slowly through the pages reading. All was quiet, waiting for him to finish.

"Interesting," was all he said. He then turned and said, "it appears our own, Thorn De Noir, son of Sir William fell deeply in love with the Guardian." Muttering began all across the room at this annoncement. "He asked her to marry him, him, the friend of her elder brother and she agreed as she returned his love" Coeur began to circle me and in doing so, Robin aswell. I felt Robin swallow nervously.

"Well, now that is cleared up I believe we must make a decision of what to do with you, my dear" he said as he caressed my cheek with his forfinger. I felt Robin tense behind me. "I thought you were just going to throw me in the dungens?" I wondered allowed. He snorted, "I could but I have a better idea." He then turned and looked directly at Robin, "son, what do you think of her?" Robin smirked down at me evilly, he sent a wink to show he was trying to play it up for our safety, "gorgeous and fiesty, if I didn't know any better I would think her De Noir" Robin replied.

Coeur nodded in agreement, well I think it was anyway. "Robin," he called again, "you decide, throw her in the cells or.." we all waited for the other option, anxious for what he was about to say. "You can keep her for yourself." The whistles and laughs once again errupted around the hall. The smirk on Robin's face grew as he nodded, "I like the second option, father, it sounds rather enjoyable." His grip once again tightened on me, I just pressed my body tighter against his and I was almost certain I heard a groan escape his lips.

"Very well," called the Coeur, "do what you wish with her! You are dismissed!" With that Robin led me out of the hall and into a deserted passageway.

Robin immediately let go of my waist and turned to me his eyes filled with love and worry. "Are you alright? I'm sorry about all that" he asked. I smiled at him fondly, "I know, its fine. I'm fine." He wrapped his arms around me more gently then he had in the hall and I buried my face into his chest. "Go in there and wait" he told me pointing to a large wooden door to right of us. "Its my room and I have to make sure they put your cousin in the cells, she'll find a way out I'm sure, if not I'll find a way of sneaking her out" he explained to me. I smiled up at him and stood up on my toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you." He nodded and placed a more passionate kiss on my own lips. I returned it fully but we quickly had to pull back in demand for oxygen.

Robin placed another soft kiss on my forehead before leaving towards where I expected were the dungons. I headed into his bedroom. The furniture was made of a deep red wood, the king sized bed had black and red blankets and drapes. There were stacks of books all over the room, next to his bed, on his desk, on his bed side tables and some against the walls. There were two bookcases and a large desk in the corner with a journal lying closed in the middle of it.

There was a large window seat but right outside it was a large tree with many thick and long branches. This must be how he snuck out everytime he needed to.

I waited several minutes and spent them by looking through his books and relaxing on his bed. I was lying out on my back on his bed with my eyes closed when I felt the bed shift. I opened my eyes to find Robin gazing down at me. "Didn't hear you come in" I said quietly. He didn't reply. He slowly leaned down his eyes darting to lips and then back up to meet my eyes once more. His mouth came in contact with mine and I knew he need this, needed to know someone actually cared for him, loved him even. He needed comfort, a comfort he had never been given or even offered.

The kiss was slow and sweet but filled with so much love and emotion it made my head spin. I softly caressed his cheek with my right hand while my left took off his hat, to let my fingers run through his dark hair.

When we finally seperated we just lay there in silence, holding each other. Satisfied with just knowing that our other half was there with us. We stayed like that for several minutes until voices could be heard throughout the halls and outside the window, "Stop her!" I sat up sharply, "Maria!" I was certain I heard Robin muttering to himself, "damn that was fast!" I got to my feet and after giving a quick and passionate kiss to Robin, I bid him goodbye and fled after my cousin.

As I made my way away from the keep and into the woods, I looked back and spotted Robin's bedroom and the large window, it was now wide open. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Where was he? I guess he had joined the chase for Maria. I followed the voices from lower down and I heard Robin's amoung them so I guessed my hunch was correct.

I heard a loud high-pitched scream. I looked up and noticed Maria falling from a high wall and continued to tumble down the hill. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands in shock. I followed after her quickly and almost fell several times myself. I saw she had somehow lost her dress so I pulled off my cloak and wrapped it around her. She seemed to be so relieved to see me as she threw her arms around me. I laughed at her actions and with an arm still around her shoulders we ran off through the trees, knowing if we didn't make a run for it now, we would never escape.

We continued racing past bushes, shrubs, plants and glumps of trees never stopping, the sound of our posuers were not far behind. As I was about to climb over a large log, Maria pulled on my arm and pulled me down into hiding at the end of the log where we would be hidden from view. The guards came to where we were but when not noticing us decided to try searching in another direction. I hugged Maria tightly, glad that we could finally go home. But I knew my father wouldn't be pleased with either of our unexplained appsence.

We climbed out of our hidding place. I pulled on Maria's arm, "lets not take any chances." She nodded and with that we were off once again.


	9. Chapter 8

We ran as fast as our feet could carry us, our breath came out heavily as we did. We eventually came to a stop in a small clearing. Stopping to listen for any sound of anyone approaching. Maria leaned back against a nearby tree, bending over wih her hands on her knees, trying desperately to catch her breath. I collapsed beside her on the ground, placing my forehead on my knees as I brought them up to my chest. I then ran my hands through my hair and over my red band but I was surprised when I touched my right ear to find that the black and red rose ear cuff was gone.

I grabbed Maria's hand and gave it a reasurring squeeze. I tried to push the missing cuff to the back of my mind as I comforted Maria. Suddenly a large, black and fluffy dog trotted up to us. Wrolf licked my face and nuzzled against my cheek. I laughed, as did Maria as we patted him and gave him a pet. His eyes were their gorgeous and warm goldish brown. Maria gave him a tight hug and I gave him a kiss on the side of his head.

"Can you find the way home?" asked Maria. I laughed again and she looked up at me in question, "it's Wrolf, Ria. Of course he can show us the way home!"

We raced towards the manor, when I heard the sound of thundering hoofs. I spun around, motioning for Maria to keep going. There on horseback was Coeur De Noir. He looked absolutely outraged. He threw what appeared to be a mask down on the ground. I gave him a kind and mocking wave as I continued on after a waiting Maria.

"Lets go face my father's wrath!" I said to her as I joined her at her side. We ran up towards the house, Maria pulling my cloak tightly around her. We went inside and carefully closed the door, Wrolf cantering in ahead of us and up the stairs.

"Maria!"

I followed behind Maria as she was approached by Miss Heliotrope. "That would be the Miss Maria and Áine, there Sir" came Digweed's voice. I nodded in greeting, which my father returned, he always knew I could look after myself. "Uncle Benjamin, Miss Heliotrope, we have such a story to tell!" exclaimed Maria as she looked to me and then back to the others in the room.

Miss Heliotrope then seemed to have noticed Maria's attire as she began, "Oh, Maria," I knew this wasn't going to go well, "where..where are your clothes?" She then proceeded to faint into the arms of Digweed which caused me to laugh which I covered, not very well, with a snort. Digweed sat her in a chair as Maria ran towards her in worry.

"Miss Heliotrope!" cried Maria, as she kneeled down at her side. "Yes, yes, I'm perfectly alright!" exclaimed Miss Heliotrope as she looked us over once she came to a couple of seconds later, "but where are your clothes, my dear one?"

My father seemed to take this as his place to step in, "how dare you come home in this manner and at this hour!" I couldn't help but think that was quite harsh as he strode angrily towards Maria. "I'm sorry," Maria began, "but you don't know what happened, we were in the forest.." I slapped my hand to my head, she really shouldn't have said that! "I-" my father cut her off, "in the forest?! Did I not specivically forbid you from entering the forest?"

"Yes," replied Maria "but listen, I have so much to tell you, I.. uh-" Father cut her sentence off once again, "Go upstairs this instant and tidy yourself up!" I looked away, this was getting out of hand. "But.." Maria tried to say. "Just do as your told!" my Father yelled at her, pointing up at the stairs. I sighed sadly.

Maria made her way towards the stairs but turned back and said, "You are not my Father!" I saw a broken look in my father's eyes as Maria made her way up the stairs and Miss Heliotrope tried to follow her. When she wrapped her arm around Maria, Maria shoved her off and ran up. I shuck my head at my father before following Maria up to her room.

After staying with her a while, I went back to my own room and got changed into a night dress before heading back to Maria's room where she was sitting on her bed, Serena in her lap stroking her. I smiled as I sat down beside her and began to also stroke the hare. It wasn't long before the sound of someone knocking on her door distracted us. I had taken out the book and was reading through it again, looking at the pictures which had suddenly appeared.

"Maria, Áine, open this door" came my father's voice from the other side of the door. "Listen," he continued. I placed the book down on my lap and shared a look with Maria before looking back at the door. "It may be possible that I was a little bit on the firm side, earlier" said my Father. I wrapped an arm around Maria's shoulders and she let her head fall onto my shoulder. "The point is you were gone for such a long time and without even telling us, I know Áine can protect herself and you but I.. we.. Miss Heliotrope was beside herself with worry" he added. I rolled my eyes at this, he had too much pride and it made me sick. My father knocked once again and this time his voice went a bit more quiet, "I know women and I, don't usually see eye to eye, ask Áine I'm sure she'll tell you the same."

I covered my mouth to stp me from laughing. We got up from the bed, leaving Serena, on the sheets as we moved towards the door to listen closer. "What I'm trying to say is..." he stopped speaking for a moment, "I'm glad you're both back." I smiled at my Father's attempt at an apology and as he walked away, Maria carefully opened the door for us to look out at him.

He had turned around and was about to head back down the stairs but had spotted the portrait of the Moon Princess. "Who put this back on the wall?" he asked out loud. He gave a annoyed sigh and muttered, "Digweed." He then headed towards the stairs, "Digweed! Come and take this away!" What forgiveness Maria and I had held for my father had disappeared as he said and we shut the door once again.

I gave Maria a hug and was about to leave but Maria grabbed my arm, "can you stay?" I gave a small laugh but nodded and lay back down with her. "I always wanted an older sister" Maria told me. I smiled, "Am I what you expected?" She shuck her head, "no, you're better, you look after me, understand me, protect me and your adventurous, just what I wanted except your smart and funny, your witty and kind, what more could I ask for." I laughed loudly at all her compliments, "Is that really how you see me?" I asked her. She nodded shyly. I hugged her tightly, "your the closest thing to a mom I have" she whispered. I looked down at her in surprise. I kissed her hair and she eventually fell silent, holding Serena in her arms. We looked up at the ceiling at the dark roof, where the many star constellations were ment to be.

I couldn't help but notice that there looked to be a lot less stars than there had been originally maybe only about four or five left. I Was about to ask Maria about it but as I was about to one of the few remaining stars shot across the ceiling and disappeared. "Soon there won't be any stars left, Serena" said Maria as she gazed up at the ceiling. "The moon is getting closer and closer, Maria, but I know we can do it, we can save the valley" I told her. "But what are we going to do?" Maria asked me. "We need to find the pearls, now get some sleep we have our work cut out for us."

* * *

The next morning I woke early once again. Maria was still asleep and so I slipped out of her room and almost like it was a daily thing snuck towards the Guardian's chambers. I was almost there when I realised I had left my bag with the book inside my room. I went to room and was surprised to find LoveDay sitting on my bed looking through it. She looked up as I entered, "I expected you to be in here, I was going to Maria's room next" she showed me a dress in her arms. I thought for a moment, "I know a better dress suited for Maria" I told her. I grabbed her arm and with her carrying the book I brought her to my previous destination.

She looked around the large chambers in amazement. I wondered if that was how I looked when I first found it as it was quite amusing. I ran up the stairs, lifting up the skirt of my night dress as I ran up the steps to the bedroom and then into the dresser. I flipped through all the dresses when I remembered where the room I was looking for was, I had come across the room earlier. I wandered to the end of the closet and opened another door that led to another closet.

This one was a bit different. It was mainly all blues, greys and blacks while the Guardian's was mainly reds, oranges, pinks and whites, there were a few of all colours though in each. There was a large portrait of the Moon Princess as well as a statue of her and the Guardian over by a window. There were shoes and jewellery and the layout was similar to the other room. I found a long gorgeous red dress there and knew it was perfect for Maria, "LoveDay!"

LoveDay came up to where I was and once again gasped at the room I was in, amazed at the amount of beautiful clothes, shoes and jewellery. I showed her the dress and she nodded rapidly, "its perfect!" She took the dress and then left me to dress.

I left the Moon Princess' closet which I guessed she had here as she must have spent much time in the manor and went in search of something to where. I was about to take one dress off the rack to look at it before ,LoveDay came back in and took another one off the rail and handed to me, "try this." I looked it over in surprise, I hadn't seen this one before. I put it on and I was amazed.

It was a dark, ruby red, silk-satin dress with a black, lace top and an off-shoulder sash. There was a long red sash that fell down my right side which I wound around my right arm. The bottom of the dress pooled down around my feet. Put on a pair of black knee high, laced, leather boots with a high heel, that were surprisingly in my size. I put my hair in an untidy braid before placing a beautiful golden circlet on my head which was covered in leaves and celtic symbols, a ruby jewel hanging down the front. I slipped on a pair of red lace fingerless gloves that reached my elbows. Imade sure my choker was in place and did my make-up with simple browns and golds. I clipped a black belt around my waist with three daggers and either side. I clipped a black velvet cloak with a red inside and slipped a white quiver filled with red arrows and a wooden bow on my back before leaving to meet with LoveDay who was waiting in the bedroom, studying the two statues that I had told her about before.

She looked up from her studying and her mouth fell open, "you look gorgeous in that." I blushed and nodded in thanks. "So this is the pedestal?" asked LoveDay. I nodded, "yeah this where I found the book" I explained. "You're right, he does look like Robin" she said to me, gazing over at the statue of Thorn and Aurora, "If I didn't know better, I would think it was a statue of an older version of the two of you." I laughed quietly to myself.

"Lets go, Maria will be waking up soon."

* * *

We crept through the passageways, we discovered one that came from the Guardian's room, all around to the different ones around the manor. We came to the entrance to Maria's room and flipped the switch and entered, LoveDay was excited for Maria to see the new dress.

We made our way through but we were surprised to find that Maria was no longer in her bed. We both jumped as Maria's voice came from behind us, "How could you leave us there? In the forest?" We turned to look at Maria in surprise. I knew she was talking to LoveDay so I remained quiet. We beamed at her, "this dress belonged to the first Moon Princess, Forgive me?" Maria gave a small nod and then walked towards LoveDay and they shared a hug. I smiled at the image before me.

Maria put on the dress and it was perfect and it was RED! It made us trully look like sisters. "Fits you like a glove" remarked LoveDay as we watched Maria dance around in the dress. "I knew you would eventually catch on to the countryside fashions" I said, very proud of myself. Maria gave me a playful shove which I returned, after neither of us could stop laughing. "Yours looks amazing aswell" compliment Maria, looking my own dress up and down, "you are opsessed with red." I thought for a moment, "yep, pretty much, habit I guess, though I promise I will start to wear more colours once we save this valley." The two of them laughed at me. I just shrugged childishly in a 'what you gonna do?' sort of way.

"Oh Áine, you know aswell as I do!" sighed Maria. I smiled sadly at her and shuck my head, she shouldn't give up so soon. LoveDay was looking between us in confusion. "LoveDay, its hopeless" Maria said as she sat down on the arm of the chair where LoveDay sat. "We're as close to finding the pearls as ever!" Maria finished. "They have to be here somewhere, Maria, we can't give up!" I told her surely. She nodded confidently, "hidden" added Maria.

After a moments silence, Maria stood up and took hold of LoveDay's arm, "come on, come with us." LoveDay was confused as I got up to join Maria, "where?" she asked. Maria looked to her bedroom door the same time I pointed at it, she would have to fight her fears eventually. "What? Downstairs? Oh no, no, no, I'm not going downstairs" LoveDay said as she sat back down. But somehow we were magically able to convince her.

We traveled down the stairs, carefully to make sure no one heard us. LoveDay seemed to be in an almost trance at being back. I faintly heard the sound of the piano playing in the background. LoveDay heard it too and immediately recognised it and went straight towards the room that held such a terrible memory.

She quickly made her way to the piano and sat down on the bench and began to play. I knew what she was playing and after sending Maria a kind smile I also went over and sat down and played the much faster companion melody. Maria watched as our fingers moved together in a similar song as Maria and I had played only days ago. The song continued as Maria walked towards a mirror that showed ate table in the middle of the room, except in the mirror the table was covered in beautiful flowers. I stopped playing as LoveDay did, I knew exactly what Maria was seeing and as I closed my eyes I let the memory flood my vision.

_~flashback~ _

_Loveday and my father were happily dancing together in the wing, surrounded by many gorgeous flowers that Loveday and I had picked and placed around the house. They held such love in each other's eyes. A look I hoped to see someone gove me on day. I had been hidden by the door that led outside, Robin was knelt beside me watching also. He was actually happy for his sister but I was the only one who knew that. If anyone asked him, he would have said she was a traiter to their family. _

_"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the dress?" my father asked her. I shared a smile with Robin at the sound of my father's playful tone._

_"I wanted you to see me just as I am before the wedding" Loveday replied. I gasped and turned to Robin, by the look on his face he knew what was happening too. "She's going to tell him, isn't she?" he asked me. I nodded my head frantically, "I think so, I hope he doesn't let his pride control him" I said sadly, fearing the worst. Robin took my hand in his and gave a small smile in comfort. We turned back to see what was going on._

_"And what does that mean?" my father asked, pulling Loveday closer to him. She then stepped forward and kissed him passionately, causing both Robin and I to blush and look away. Only when we heard Loveday speak again did we look back._

_"Benjamin..I have to tell you something" loveday said, seriously. "Something I should have told you a long, long time ago." I could easily tell she was nervous about what his reaction would be. I knew he loved her, but there was still no telling how he would take this. _

_My father kissed her once more, not thinking it to be anything too serious, "my darling, what is it? Hmm?" He waited for her reply._

_"I'm not who you think I am," she said, looking straight into his eyes. I squeezed Robin's hand, quite nervous of how it would play out._

_"I'm a De Noir." She had finally told him but I couldn't help but notice his eyes darken slightly. I bit my lip as I continued to spy on them. Robin leaned in closer to me. "A De Noir?" my father asked, not quite believing it._

_Loveday tried to explain, "I was brought up to dispise the Merryweathers, but then I met you andthat changed everything." My father stepped away from her. A look of betrayal and horror on his face. _

_"You've tricked me," he exclaimed. I covered my face in my hands. Robin wrapped his arms around me. I had thought Loveday changed him, made him a better person but I had been wrong. Loveday tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen._

_"You pretended to love me, and all this time you were plotting behind my back, trying to find those redicullas pearls!"He screamed at her, picking up a flower pot and smashing it on the ground. All the time he was accusing her of this she was saying, 'no' over and over and watched in horror as he destroyed the plant life._

_She tried to clean it up as my father walked away but he turned back and stated, "it was your father, who sent you, wasn't it?" I felt Robin tense behind me, I gave his hand another squeeze, knowing how much he hated his father yet still wished to make him proud._

_"No," exclaimed Loveday, as she stood up once again to face my father, "by marrying you, I have lost his love forever!" My father continued to walk away but Loveday grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back. _

_"But Benjamin, don't you see, our love, could bring the families back together. Bring an end to this dreadful curse!" My father had heard wnough at this point as he cried, "Curse?! Oh, don't give me that nonsense!" He wrenched his arm out of her grip._

_Loveday took a step back in disbelief as he continued. "And you filled this house with your De Noir FLOWERS!" He picked up a large pot fill with flowers and went to throw them out the door that was open next to us. I flinched at the anger in his voice. Robin wrapped his arms tigher around me._

_"No, no! Please!" cried Loveday. Father turned back to look at her, tears coming from her eyes. "Doesn't love change everything?" she asked him. _

_Father then said something so cruel it still haunts me, "No, my dear. But hate does." With that he turned and proceeded to throw the pot out the door and Loveday fled from the Manor. I pushed Robin so he wouldn't be seen. My father was looking around in defeat and then spotted me hidding, luckily not spotting Robin. _

_I had tears running down my face and when my father stepped towards me, I shuck my head and ran away, not daring to look back as I ran towards the forest in search of Loveday. Robin had quickly joined me._

_~Flashback end~_

Maria was still looking into the mirror. Loveday had her elbow on the piano and had her head in her hand. I leaned over an rested my head on her shoulder. "I was there you know? When you left." She looked down at me in surprise, "you..you were?" I nodded sadly, "yes, so was Robin, we were hidding by the door, out which my father threw the pot. I didn't talk to him for days." Loveday sighed sadly and wrapped her arms around me as Maria came over to join us.

She sat down ont he other side of me. "So you missed your chance to bring the families together," she concluded. Loveday nodded slowly and sadly. "He broke my heart" Loveday told us. "I think he broke his heart too" said Maria. I just shuck my head, "no." They both looked at me in surprise. I sighed and continued, "I don't think he did... I know he did." Loveday looked between us and said, "but he left me be lost forever."

"It must have been a big shock for him, perhaps if you waited for him to calm down. Apologised" Maria thought aloud. I shuck my head, it wasn't that easy. "Me, apologise?" Loveday exclaimed. Loveday got up from her seat and walked away, saying, "you don't understand, do you?"

Maria then said something I completely agreed with, "I'm starting to understand one thing,the real curse of this valley.. is pride." I nodded in agreement, "glad someone else sees it my way." Maria looked to me and then back to Loveday. She left rather quickly leaving maria and I alone at the piano.

Maria looked to me, "what about you and Robin, how is it that way for you two, weren't you shocked like your father when you found out who he was?" I laughed, "I forgot I hadn't explained to you what happened between Robin and I."

I then fell into explaining our story once again. "We were children, well I was. I was in the forest for the first time. I got hurt and couldn't find my way home. He found him me and took me back, marmaduke asked him if he was De Noir as he wore all black like them, he said he was. I didn't care." Maria looked at me in surprise.

"Why? You were a Merryweather and he, a De Noir. Shouldn't you have hated him?" she asked.

I nodded, "yes and he should have hated me but he didn't. I didn't. We were children, innocent, the hate and pride of our families had no affect on us. I didn't truly understand at the time, I knew it was wrong and would have to keep it from my father but I didn't know much, I was too young." I stopped for a moment to tink of how to proceed.

"We continued to meet. We became friends and one day when I went to see him at his home after I we hadn't seen each other for over a year, it grew into something more. But then we never saw each other again, until you came here. Now we seem to keep running into him." Maria nodded glad that she finally understood atleast a bit of Robin and I's relationship.

"Lets go back up stairs before uncle finds us" exclaimed Maria as she got to her feet. I nodded in agreement and after looking around the room once more we headed back upstairs to Maria's room where we found Digweed outside of, taking down the portrait of the Moon Princess.

"Digweed, Stop!" we cried together. "But this be the master's wishes" he replied to us. Maria then stopped and stared at the painting for a moment, I just watched her in confusion. "Don't move a muscle, I'll be right back" said Maria as she an towards the stars. I continued to watch her completely confused.

I walked over to the stairs as Maria once again came back up, this time accompanied by Miss Heliotrope and Marmaduke. "Maria, tell me more about this curse?" demanded Miss Heliotrope as Maria pulled her up to the top of the stairs.

We all gathered around the portrait, strangely enough, Digweed had stuck to his word and literaly tired to 'not move a muscle'.

"Ah, there she is!" said Marmaduke as he admired the painting. "Each time a new Moon Princess arrives so those this picture."

Maria then looked rapidly between everyone and the painting, "but look at it! Look at it!" It was then I realised what she was trying to say. Maria then noticed Digweed, "um.. Digweed, you can move now." With that Digweed gladly moved away from the picture.

Maria came and stood at my side as the picture came to life before our very eyes. The Moon Princess opened her hand to reveal the pearls, she then turned and behind her was a unicorn, a phoenix and the Guardian, Aurora. All of them faded away as it showed a large tree with a small opening in the roots. I recognised it but I couldn't remember where it was.

Maria and I then spun back to face the others. "Can't you see?" cried Maria, in excitment. "There!" Maria cried again. I laughed at their confused expressions and said, "she's showing us where she hid them, she took the pearls!"

Marmaduke seemed to be the only one that understood even slightly, "are you girls trying to say that the Moon Princess and her Guardian took the Moon Pearls." Maria nodded, looking to the painting once more and then beamed over at me, I couldn't help but beam right back. "Yes," Maria exclaimed, "and shes showing us where she hid them!"

"But where? Where did she put them?" asked Marmaduke, looking from Maria to me and then back to the painting. "There in a tree somewhere" explained Maria. "I recognise the tree, but I have no idea where it is" I said with a sigh. "But we know where it was if we saw it," said Maria confidently. I nodded in agreement.

"Hmm," said Marmaduke, catching everyone's attention. "What?" asked Maria. Marmaduke smirked right at me and said, "there is only one person who had walked the woods his entire life, one who has it in his blood." I smirked back. Maria was ablivious to our exchange as she said, "Robin?! Impossible. Hes an arrogant so-in-so. I never want to see him again."

Maria turned away from us and walked towards the stairs, "Its a point of honor, a matter or.." "Pride," Maramduke and I finished for her. Maria was about to leave when she turned back to us and said to me, "Áine can handle him." I smiled and said, "I can have some fun with this!" I rubbed my hands together in excitment. "Can't you just talk to him?" asked Maria in confusion. I looked to her in shock and surprise but it faded away to be replaced by a large grin.

"Where's the fun in that?!"

* * *

**Wellm there you go, three new chapters in one! Happy Holidays to all! Sorry it took me this long to get these now chapters out. Might write more soon. Please Review nicely, as I do work hard on these!**

**Love, Áine.**


	10. Chapter 9

Maria and I were sitting at my desk in my bedroom. Maria had just been telling me her plan to get my father and Loveday to at least speak to each other. I thought it was brilliant and well worth the shot. While Maria wrote the letter from Loveday to my father, I wrote the one from my father to Loveday as my hand-writing was very similar to his.

"Done!" exclaimed Maria proudly. I nodded as I set down my quill and proceed to fitting the letter inside its envelope and writing Loveday's name on the front. We shared a smirk and once Maria had grabbed Serena we ran down to the stables where we found Digweed grooming and feeding the horses. We explained our plan and he agreed to help.

Perrywinkle and Necia were saddled up quickly and brought outside. We mounted onto our steeds and Digweed handed Maria Serena to carry. I made sure my bow, quiver and knives were all firmly in place as Digweed grinned down at the two letters in his hands. He placed a finger to the side of his nose and Maria and I laughed quietly together and were surprised when Marmaduke appeared at the window and yelled out to us, "Good luck, little princesses!" We said farewell and straight afterwards, Marmaduke lost his balance and fell out of sight, a loud crash could be heard from inside. I winced slightly but still kept and amused smirk on my face .

"Wait!" It was Miss Heliotrope making her way towards us. "No, Miss Heliotrope. You won't stop me. This is my home and I'm going to fight for it," Maria stated. Miss Heliotrope finally seemed to have come to her senses as she then said, "no, no. I know you have to do this. I..I.. I'm beginning to understand a little." I smiled happily, it was about time. "I believe in you," she said looking straight at Maria and then me, "both of you." I gave her a smile and nod in thanks.

I kicked Necia to walk on, Maria soon followed as Miss Heliotrope called after us, "be careful!" Maria replied with, "I will!" I just rolled my eyes fondly as I kicked Necia into a gallop.

After leaving the horses, we went to set up our trap for Robin. I was so looking forward to it. "What do you think is happening back at the manor, do you think they believed the notes?" Maria asked me. I nodded and laughed loudly, knowing there was no one near enough to hear us.

"If I know my father, which I do," I said, "he'll be panicking about every little thing. I just only wish I was there to see it." Maria laughed along with me and said, "so do I. What about here?" I looked around at the clearing it was perfect, just where I expected one of the De Noir traps to be.

"There!" I pointed over among the leaves I noticed a trap just waiting to go off when a poor innocent creature came close enough. "Put Serena in there, I'll handle the rest!" Maria gave a nod and carried her rare rabbit over to the trap and set her up inside. I went around setting up the trap for Robin which all-in-all wasn't overly difficult. "Ready!" I called over to Maria. Maria ran over to me and pulled me by the hand to hide among the trees, "now we wait," she stated.

It took only a few minutes before I spotted Robin, alone, making his way towards us. Maria stepped out from behind the tree as I remained hidden, ready to pull the rope at any moment. I could see Robin was in the perfect position for it.

Robin noticed Maria as he made his way towards Serena still in her trap. "Ah, Princess, giving yourself up I see!" Maria smiled and then looked to me, "now!". I stepped out also and as I did I wrenched the rope free causing Robin's feet to be bound together and moments later he was suspended upside down from a tree.

"The great trapper trapped!" mocked Maria as she went and released Serena from the small wooden cage and picked up Robin's knife that had fallen from his belt when the trap was triggered. "Let me down, you little witches!" I continued to laugh at the sight of him just hanging there. He gave me a playful glare. "Certainly," replied Maria as she gestured for me to let him down, "Áine you heard him." I smirked as I turned to the rope and pulled one of my knives from my belt and was about to cut the rope when Robin called out, "no, don't you dare!" Maria pretended to be surprised as she set Serena down on the ground and she hopped away, Robin was complaining in the background about the pain in his feet from the ropes.

Maria looked as though she was about to leave, so I sheathed my knife and went to join her. "Hey! Wait!" Robin yelled after us, "this is really hurting, I can feel my head swelling." I laughed knowing exactly what I would say to that but I kept my mouth shut for the time being. "Oh no," said Maria as she approached him again, "it was like that before!" I laughed loudly once more, causing Maria to turn and smile at me curiously I said in explanation, "we've been spending to much time together. You're starting to sound like me." When she understood what I was saying she laughed aswell.

"I will have Áine let you down, if you promise me something," Maria told him, walking closer and I returned back to the rope, pulling the knife back out once more. "What?" asked Robin, desperately, his face going quite red as the blood continued to rush to his head. "Just promise that you will listen," I explained. He looked to me in confusion, "why couldn't you have just asked me that before?!" I shrugged and together with Maria, we said, "Wheres the fun in that!?" Maria then walked up to stand at my said and addressed Robin, "say 'I promise'! Say it!" I smiled at her in amusement.

"I promise" said Robin, "alright you baby, now get your pretty cousin there to let me down!" I nodded and turned and swung the knife in a small arc cutting the rope as Maria said, "very well." I heard the yell from Robin as he hit the ground.

I spun around and spotted him, lying in a heap among the leaves and twigs. I walked over to him and helped him up, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before making my way back over to Maria who was watching him cautiously. Robin stumbled towards us at the same moment Wrolf appeared from the trees and watched him closely. As Robin grew nearer, Maria raised Robin's knife that was still in her hand which I had forgotten she even had.

I noticed that Wrolf's usually golden brown eyes were now a threatening red and following Robin's every move. Sure, Wrolf like Robin well enough but at the moment Robin appeared as though a threat to Maria, myself and him.

"What about him?" asked Robin motioning towards Wrolf, who stood in between Maria and I. Maria was the one who answered him, "your a De Noir, he very probably will hurt you." I smirked at her remark, similar to what my father had told her when she first arrived here to Moonacre. Yep, she definitely sounds like me. She had thrown his dagger onto the ground in front of him where he retrieved it before settling down on a log next to me and looked up to meet our eyes. "Well, I'm listening."

I smiled at our progress, with Robin on our side (so far anyway) things would go smoother. Hopefully. Maria seemed slightly surprised that he had actually done as asked. None of us took notice of a loud bird cry from above.

Together Maria and I explained to him everything and how we need his help. Wrolf sat patiently looking from Maria to Robin and then to me and then back around again. Robin stayed quiet throughout the whole explanation until the very end where Maria and I fell silent and he got to his feet, "bye!" I looked away in defeat.

"Robin, please!" cried Maria. Robin turned back to look at us, his gaze faltering on me for a moment before saying, "I promised I would listen to you and I have." But Maria would give up, "Robin please!" She ran towards him, I went to stop her but she jerked out of my hold and as she reached him she cried, "Robin, you have to help us! You Have To!" Robin spun around and grabbed onto her upper arms looking her straight in he face, "You are a Merryweather!" I looked slightly shocked at this, Wrolf barked angrily and came to stand in front of me in a protective manner.

"Right now, I 'aught to kill you both" said Robin, letting go of Maria and taking a step back, his eyes flashing up to meet mine for a second before looking back at my cousin as she continued trying to convince him. "Kill us and the whole valley dies with us!" I said, causing the two of them to look back at me. Maria's look softened and turned to Robin and said, "Áine's a Merryweather too and if this works, you two could be together and not have it be a secret." I walked towards them and I reached my hand out towards Robin which he didn't hesitate in taking, the look in his eyes showed me he was considering it. "Together the three of us can stop it but we only have until moonrise," stated Maria as she looked between Robin and I. "Tonight!" I finished for her.

I let go of Robin's hand and with Maria we set off into the forest, giving up on Robin until we heard him call after us saying, "I'm still listening!" Maria and I shared a small smirk before continuing on, I looked back over my shoulder, sending Robin a wink which also caused him to display a smirk of his own and began to follow us.

After a few minutes of walking, Robin travelled off down a different path and started rummaging through his pockets as he went.

"What is he doing?" Maria asked me. I shrugged, "I haven't the faintest idea." We shared a look and shrugged and waited for him to join us. We watched him curiously as he found what he was looking for. It was my ear cuff, the black one with red roses, I had thought I lost it in the forest. How did he come across that? He placed the piece of jewellery along with a red ribbon on the tree, I recognised the ribbon as one of mine that I usually used on my braids. After my so called 'missing' accessories were in place Robin ran back to us.

Robin had a slight blush on his face when he noticed I was watching him with my eyebrows raised and a small smile on my face. "What was that?" asked Maria, not noticing the redness of his face as we walked. "A false trail," Robin explained to her. "What were you doing with my ear cuff and one of my ribbons in your pocket?" I asked with a bit amusement on my tone of voice. His face darkened yet again as Maria giggled. "You left your ear cuff in my room after.." but his face once again darkened and he trailed off, walking slightly faster as Maria and I burst into a fit of giggles together. He gave us both a playful glare and gave me a shove which I returned. I looked over at Maria to see she was smiling at the both of us gleefully.

We travelled further into the woods as Maria explained more about the location of the pearls, "There in a tree but its very distinctive. It has massive roots twisting around a big, dark hollow." I was going to continue with the explanation but was cut off when Robin said from behind me, "I know where that is." Maria and I spun around to look at him in awe.

He sighed as he leaned back against a nearby tree, "Suppose for a moment, I do decide to help you and suppose we do manage to find the pearls! What then?" Maria seemed to be lost for words. I stepped up and hesitantly said, "well, we would return the pearls to where they belong, where they'll be save. The sea." Robin then placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned down closer to me, "You do know my father is coming after you. Both of you!" I didn't answer. "Its just a matter of finding them before he finds us" replied Maria. I looked to her and smiled. I reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her in. Robin leaned back away from me as I wrapped my arm around Maria in reassurance. "Lets keep going" I said, meeting eyes with Robin. His cold gaze softened and he smiled at me. I could see the hope in his eyes, the hope for us. For our future and I was certain my eyes held the same emotion.

"Its just through the clearing and over the next hill" said Robin. At that time, Wrolf ran off into the trees as Maria and I called after him for him to return. "We're not far now" exclaimed Robin as he took hold of my hand and entwined our fingers together. While Maria was a bit ahead and not paying any attention to us, Robin leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my cheek, just an inch from my lips. We watched each other for a moment before letting out attention turn back to the matter at hand. He gave my hand a squeeze as we went to catch up to Maria.

I gave another smile before once again letting go of his hand and ran towards Maria, lifting up the skirt of my dress a little to stop myself from tripping. She was searching around through the trees, looking for Wrolf. "Wrolf!" I called out aswell. It wasn't like him to wander off. I was certain I heard something behind us but I thought it to be only Robin. Maria on the other hand turned to investigate the sound and I was surprised when she called out uncertainly, "Robin?"

At the sound of her calling my beau's voice I spun around to see for myself. I was shocked to find he was in fact gone. "Robin?" I called, "this better not be one of your tricks!" Maria laughed but I could tell it was slightly forced. It was oddly silent now and so I quickly moved closer to Maria just in case. We started our way back to where Robin had been before standing up on the bank but we were interrupted by a yelp that sounded like it came from a dog on the other side of the clearing through the trees. Maria stepped in closer to me nervously and I could feel her shaking slightly.

"Robin?" I called again except much more quietly. "Wrolf?" said Maria also quietly and then again but this time as low as a whisper. "Lets go find Wrolf" I said, making my way towards where we heard the yelp. "What about Robin? Why did he leave us?" asked Maria sadly. I took her hand in mine and gave it a soft squeeze, "I know Robin, he wouldn't leave us unless forced too, he's loyal to does he cares for and sticks to his promises." Maria nodded, pulling herself together, "he'll be alright?" I gave a small laugh, "of course! Hes Robin," I stated proudly. We began to walk off again, Maria seemed a bit more relaxed but then she said, "you really do love him?" I stopped, quite shocked and surprised by the question that just appeared out of the blue. I smiled at my cousin, "Ria..I..I guess I do." I had finally admitted it. I was in love with a De Noir. Robin De Noir.

"Does he love you in return?" asked Maria slowly. I thought back to that moment in the woods, that seemed so long ago. "He told me, only a day ago, that if he was angry at Loveday for being in love with a Merryweather then he would be a hypocrite," I explained. Maria sighed happily, "sounds like he loves you, to me."

Neither of us knew that our conversation had been heard by not just us but Robin who was pinned to a tree on the bank by several De Noir men, who were both grinning evilly down at him at the new information that they could give to their Coeur.

Robin was dragged through the trees as the two men led him towards where they were to meet his father, the two of them were reciting the conversation that they had just over heard and were taunting him with how his father would take the news of his son also being in love with a Merryweather.

Robin spotted his father dismounting from his horse as he was pushed against a tree and held there. He spotted several small men taunting Wrolf, who was stuck in a trap and unable to escape it.

He watched in fear as his father approached him, ripping off his mask and saying, "oh, this is pretty!" Robin didn't know what to do so he said, "Father, let me explain-" but was cut off, "is it not bad enough for one member of my family to betray me? Now I find her brother is a traitor too!" Robin finally understood how his sister must have felt when she tried to bring the two families together. Robin shuck his head, he wasn't a traitor, he didn't wish to be. He knew he was doing the right thing and he knew his feelings for Áine couldn't change who he really was. A De Noir. And he knew she wouldn't try to change him.

"I will take care of this little princess and her guardian myself," growled his father spitting out the titles for Maria and Áine, "Once and for all."Robin was terrified at this. Coeur was about to leave and was calling for the men to move on but was called back by the men who had deliver Robin to him. "What?" growled Coeur as he glared at them and then at Robin, who instead of shrinking away from it like he used to, he stood tall and proud, which only darkened his father's mood. "We heard something interesting when retrieving _him,_" stated the first man, whose name was Dulac and the other's was Danien. Coeur just gave an irritated sigh and said, "yes, go on!" Danien was the one who next spoke, "from what we heard, your son has a little thing going on with the Guardian" he said cockily. Coeur noticed his son glaring daggers at the man.

"They're in love!" laughed the man, Dulac. The other men around them laughed too, all except the Coeur. He turned to stare at his son who this time met his gaze full on with no emotion, not even fear. Finally Coeur noticed the determination and coldness in his son's eyes. He had never seen such a look before. To him his son had always been weak and never lived up to his expectations. To him, his son had been practically a failure but no matter what he said or what he did, his son always was able to keep going and stand with his head high. This was the first time he ever noticed it.

The men had all stopped laughing now and after giving his head a shake to get himself together he called all the men to leave. It was time to find this Guardian and her little princess. But now he was more set on the Guardian than the princess .

Maria and I continued on without Robin, luckily he had told us where to look but we decided to search for Wrolf a bit longer. "Wrolf!" cried Maria but once again there was no bark to answer to her call or my life-long companion trotting up to us from the trees. She sighed sadly and glanced back at me with a look of defeat. I just gave her a one-armed hug to motivate her. It seemed to help a little, as she smiled and we continued on.

I froze when I heard something from not to far away, "Maria!" I half whispered and half yelled, to get her attention. She stopped and looked back at me. "Did you hear that?" I asked her quietly. She gave a small nod and said, "I thought it was nothing." I shuck my head sharply and squeezed her hand tightly, "what have I said before?" She sighed once more and with a nod she exclaimed, "Lets not take chances." I smiled at her, she would need to remember that if she wished to survive in these woods at all.

"There!" cried Maria in a whisper. I looked quickly to where she was pointing. A mysterious beaming white horse was cantering along a dirt path, a small trail of white light following after it. Up above it's head was a majestic red and gold bird, flying in sync with the horse, a trail of scarlet flames following behind it. They quickly disappeared out of sight but we knew now which way to go. I could see Maria was beaming happily at our new discovery and without another moment's hesitation she grabbed me by the hand and pulled me in the direction that our magical protectors had just gone.

We came to more trees but once again the horse and phoenix appeared leading the way. We both gave a small laugh in relief as we ventured after them. They continued to lead us to our destination, they closer we got to the hiding place of the pearls the more my choker around my neck heated. I rubbed my neck slightly at the warmth. It wasn't painfully, in fact it was quite calming and made me feel powerful and strong.

Our protectors appeared one last time before fading into nothing. We made our way over to the spot they had just been and there was the tree we had been searching for. Its large winding roots were lifted up out of he ground to surround a small entrance.

"This is the place," exclaimed Maria in amazement. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I gazed down at the dark hollow. Suddenly the sound of footsteps met my ears and I sharply looked up and pulled Maria behind me slightly. The smile that had just been there was now gone as I glared up at Coeur De Noir who had just come from behind the tree we had been so anxious to find.

He marched forward and grabbed us both in his large hands and dragged us along. "Where are the pearls!?" demanded Coeur. "No!" cried Maria in desperation as he twisted her arm as he pulled us along. "We'll never tell you!" I yelled at him and spitting in his face to show my disgust. "You have to listen! The Moon will kill us all!" cried Maria. I knew he would never listen, if he wouldn't listen to his own son and daughter, he would never listen to us.

There was a loud bang that caused a loud ringing in my ears. A terrible pain ran up my leg from thigh and I let out a high-pitched scream as Maria screamed in terror. Tears escaped my eyes as I was forced to walk. Coeur had fired his gun and I had been hit. I was almost certain that I heard Robin yelling my name from not far off but I guess I was just imagining it.

I did my best to ignore the pain and push it to the back of mind. We needed to escape or at least Maria did. I heard another gun shot go off in the distance. Maria and I continued to scream hoping someone would hear and come to our aid, but all it did was annoy our captor. Fortunately, this worked in our favour as he tried to cover our mouths with his hands. Maria bit down on the one covering hers forcing him to let her go. Following her lead I did the same but as he was also holding the gun the same hand it forced him to not only let go of me but to also drop his gun in the process.

As we tried to escape, my hand pressed down tightly on my left thigh, the blood was hard to see as it was similar in colour to my dress, we ran literally into Robin. I was knocked onto my back and Maria started to hit Robin with her fists as she tried t get him to let go of her, "How could you betray us like that?!" she cried. "Robin!" called Coeur to his son but what he hadn't expected was for Robin to put a knife to his throat.

Maria helped me to my feet as, Robin stated, "I will not let you take them father!" Coeur looked up in shock at his son and said "put the the knife down, boy." While Coeur was distracted I took the time to grab one of my knives and cut of some if the sash that was still wrapped around my arm and tie it tightly around my thigh. It stung but I knew it would help slightly. Robin tried to make his father see reason, "you have to listen to what Áine and Maria have to say!" But his father would listen as he cried, "Traitor! Falling in love with a Merryweather!" Coeur glared over Robin's shoulder to where I stood with Maria. "Just like your sister! You are nothing to me now!"exclaimed Coeur. Robin didn't seem all that fazed by his father's words as he pulled away his knife and ran towards us, "Go!"

We did as instructed an the three of us ran. I ignored the pain once again and pushed Maria forwards as I went to catch up to Robin had stopped to look back at his father and slip his knife into his belt. He grabbed my hand and scowled down at my injured leg and back at his father as Coeur called after us, "I will know where to find you again!"

"Back where it all began."


	11. Chapter 10

Robin still had a tight grip on my hand as we flew past the many trees. We could hear our pursuers were not to far behind us which only motivated us to run faster.

"Hurry! They're right behind us!" cried Robin as he glanced back over his shoulder. Letting go of my hand and pushing me forward. I had completely lost feeling in my left leg but I knew I had to keep going or something worse could happen.

We eventually made our way back to the tree and I quickly shoved Maria inside while Robin was keeping look out. "Robin," I called to him and he turned to face me, "in here!" I followed in after Maria and Robin wasn't far behind me.

We crept through the small tunnel that led to who-knows-where. Roots were coming from all sides and we would have to push them aside to see where we were going. At first it was quite crampt but then the tunnel opened up into a room with an old wooden door facing them.

"Áine, Robin. Look at this" said Maria pulling our attention to the door as she stepped up to a few moments of deliberation, Maria pushed the door wide open and it creaked loudly as it showed us the inside.

The room was rather large and the tree's roots were covering the walls around us. There was a large silver bed that looked like it hadn't been slept in in years. Actually the whole room looked as though no one had set foot her since the Moon Princess and Guardian were alive. There were several chests in the room that Maria began to search with Robin. I seemed to be the only one to notice two statues side by side. One sort of looked like the Moon Princess and the other, the Guardian. The Guardian's neck was bare except for a craving of the exact same necklace that I wore today. At closer inspection, I noticed that the dust that had built up over time was not as heavy around her neck as it was everywhere else. I reached up towards my choker and couldn't help but wonder if it had originally been here but someone had found it. If they had though, why couldn't they find the pearls?

Maria pulled a beautiful white dress from the large chest at the end of the bed, I looked over at it. "Its her's, it must be" remarked Maria. I nodded certainly, "its what she wore at the wedding of her and Sir Wrolf" I told them. Maria smiled down at it before handing it to Robin who was smiling at me. Robin placed it back inside the chest and shut it.

Together Maria and I wandered over to the dusty, old fireplace. "Where? Where did she put them?" Maria wondered aloud. "Maria?" I called, getting her attention, "this fireplace is like yours and mine, it might have a hidden passage." A smile lit up Maria's face as she search for the possible secret opening. After a few moments she noticed the unicorn head an pushed down on it and the inside of the fireplace moved aside opening into another tunnel.

Robin started to crawl inside but Maria and I hesitated for a moment. We both gave another sweep of the room with our eyes before mine settles back on the two statues. I hadn't really given much of my attention to the Moon Princess statue but now that I did I noticed there was something around her neck. It wasn't like how the other statue had it carved in, no this was actually there. I placed My hand on Maria's shoulder and pointed the statue out silently. She looked towards it and stared in awe.

We walked towards it very slowly. I heard Robin pull back out of the tunnel and I was certain he was watching us closely as we walked away from him. Maria reached out her hand and as her skin came in contact with magical pearls that dust disappeared and she shone a beautiful silvery blue colour, at that moment the pearls around my own neck that made up my choker gave off a beautiful golden, white light. My hand once again shot to my neck in amazement. "They must be connected" stated Maria as she looked from my necklace to the one in her hands. "But I thought there was only the Moon Pearls" I said. Robin had made his way over to us by now and was looking in shock and disbelief between Maria and I. "I guess," he said, "the Guardian was gifted with her own." I could see it in their eyes, both of them, and I was sure it was in mine aswell; hope and satisfaction. We could actually end the curse and save our valley.

I pulled my choker from my neck, suddenly began feeling very cold and shivered a little at the sudden temperature change. The pearls on my choker seemed to fall away leaving only the sun charm and two red and gold ribbons that the pearls had originally been laced onto. The pearls magically joined with the others in Maria's hand turning it into a beautiful mixture of silver and gold light. Maria proudly stretched out her hand to show both of us that magic of the moon and the sun. "The Pearls" said Robin finally, a proud tone in his voice. They were real we had done it!

But our victory was shortly lived as the sound of men making their way through the tunnel we had come through only minutes ago reached our ears. Robin quickly rushed to close and barricade the door and Maria and I made our way to the secret passage, hoping it would lead us to safety. "Robin, hurry!" I cried, the same time Maria said, "Robin, lets go!" As soon as Robin had joined us inside the passage, the door in the fireplace slide shut concealing us from sight just in time as seconds later the men broke through the door.

The tunnel was pitch black and we made our way along by moving our hands along the walls. "Its so dark in here" remarked Robin. "Pearls, show us the way" aid Maria but nothing happened, "Nothings happening!" cried Maria. I moved closer to her and placed my hands over hers which held the pearls, "lets do it together." I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, as did Maria and the together we said, "Pearls, we need your power now. Show us the way." Right then and there, the pearls lit up the corridor allowing us to see further than before. I had to stifle a laugh as I heard Robin hit his head off the ceiling and cry out silently.

"Robin, shh" scolded Maria which once again caused me to stifle another laugh. Robin than proceed to give me a small playful shove but as of the wound in my leg it wasn't very smart and I almost cried out again. Seeing what he had done wrong, Robin quickly pulled me into his arms, "I'm sorry for what my father did and that I was unable to reach you in time" he said into my hair. I smiled up at him to show there was nothing for him to worry about.

He let go of me but not before asking, "are you sure you can walk?" I gave him a look that said quite clearly, 'are you kidding?!' I just shuck my head and said, "if I made it this far without help, I'm sure I'll be fine." He nodded and let me be and with Maria in the lead with the pearls we made our way through the maze of tunnels.

"We're lost," stated Robin after a little while of silence. I shuck my head fondly at him, "think positive Robin." Robin of course had to give back a witty response, "I'll think positive when there is something positive to think about." I rolled my eyes and replied, "Ah.. A battle of the wits, luckily for you I do not fight unarmed men." Maria laughed but it took several more moments for Robin to understand what I had just said before exclaiming, "HEY!" Which just cause Maria to laugh cheerfully at his embarrassment. Robin then said something that made my stomach drop, "my father found out about us." I gulped nervously, "He did?" I asked. But there was no answer. I didn't need one.

Maria was looking left and right into he tunnels looking for the right way out when suddenly she said, "Áine, look." And, so I did. There once again was our white horse and red and gold phoenix leading us to where we wished to go.

"Robin, look" Maria then said, who also looked in the same direction as us. "Don't you see," said Maria as she gazed over at her protector and I gazed at mine, "their showing us the way" I finished. "A phoenix.." said Robin in awe. "You can see him?" I asked amazed. He looked down at me in confusion at my question and nodded. "Áine," said Maria, "the only ones that can see the Guardian's protector is the one who gifted it to her and the Guardian and the Moon Princess themselves." I looked to her, surprised she even knew that. "Who did you say actually gave her the phoenix?" Maria asked me and then looked to Robin. "Thorn Do Noir" I answered her looking to Robin aswell as he grinned down at me, remembering the talk about Thorn and the Guardian when we had been captured. I blushed a bit before making my way towards the exit.

Maria smirked at Robin as she passed him who also blushed and quickly ran up to join me. We heard voices from the other side and froze to listen.

"Coeur De Noir!" The voice was most definitely my father. Maria and I shared a look of surprise.

"Merryweather!" came the reply most obviously Coeur. I glance up at Robin as I saw him tense and so I leaned against him and he placed both of his hands on my waist. Burrying his face into my hair at the croke of neck and I could feel his hot breath on my skin, leaving goosebumps and causing a shiver to go down my spine in result. I was almost certain he was smirking at the power he had over me.

"Good evening!" continued Coeur, "Your niece and your own daughter have failed!"

I then heard my father speak, "If you have harmed Maria or if you have harmed even a hair on my daughter's head I will.." but he didn't say anymore and at the sound of a struggle happening we took that as our que to intervene.

"Stop!" Maria cried as we ran out to see my father trying to strangle Robin's father and Marmaduke and Digweed panicking.

"Father! No!" I cried the same time Maria was saying, "No, Uncle, no!" We ran down the steps towards them and Robin exclaimed, "Father, we got them!"

"Look" exclaimed Maria as she out stretched her hand for them to see. I was at her side standing slightly behind her, my hand on her shoulder and Robin was holding my hand, luckily enough, my father hadn't noticed this yet. Coeur grabbed for the pearls, "Give me those pearls girl!" But Maria wrenched them out of his reach.

"Those damn pearls" stated my father, "they've brought us nothing but heartache and grief." I shuck my head at this, he was wrong. "No Uncle" said Maria catching their attention, "It is not the pearls that has caused that." My father looked at her coldly but I could tell he was just confused and worried for us, "Then what?" he asked us. I answered for her, "it was the greed in our hearts that causes this misery." They all stared at me in shock, especially my own father.

Suddenly another voice called out, "father!" A voice I knew well. We all looked up and saw Loveday was standing there looking down at us from the top of the stairs. She approached him and asked, "why is there so much hatred in your heart?" Coeur seemed at a lost for words as he set eyes on his daughter for the first time in years. "My daughter" was all he was able to say. But then all our attention was brought back to the approach of the moon.

Loveday then stepped closer to her father and said, "don't you want to be free of this darkness imprisoning you?"

Coeur De Noir than spun around and pointed straight at my father and stated loudly, "it is he! It is he!" Loveday didn't like this answer and so stood between them and grabbed her fathers hand, "Father!" and then turned to my father, "Benjamin." But he didn't give her his hand so I limped forward and forced his hand to join with Coeur's. Robin moved up behind me and this time wrapped his arm around my waist, once again this went unnoticed. Loveday took Maria's hand which held the pearls and placed it on top of theirs. The pearls didn't glow at first leaving everyone confused. I placed my hand on them aswell, causing them to glow, some silver and some gold. They weren't just the moon pearls, they were the Sun and Moon pearls so they need the Moon and Sun princesses to power them

"Look!" she said seriously, "The 5000th moon!" I felt the need to add to her statement, "The curse is coming true!" we all looked towards the moon that was growing closer and closer every second. "If you can sacrifice your pride, we can save our families" stated Maria. "We can save the valley" I said, causing my father to glance back at me, I noticed his eyes narrowed at Robin's arm around me but he dismissed it and looked back to Coeur and said, "You first." Coeur then quickly said, "no, no, after you!"

Seeing that it was hopeless, Maria pushed their hands away and said, "I have to do this myself." I pulled away from Robin and stepped up to Maria, "Not alone, I'm your Guardian of the sun, I will stand by your side, anyway the powers of the pearls only work when its both of us, they are a mixture of the sun and moon, _it needs both of us._" Maria smiled thankfully up at me, glad she wasn't alone anymore.

Together we walked up to the edge and stepped out onto the lone rock that stuck out over the sea. We took in a deep breath and once again similar to before, we both took hold of the pearls and reached high above our heads and said together in unison, "On the 5000th moon, we, Maria and Áine Merryweather, Moon Princess and Guardian of the Sun of Moonacre, do remove this curse that darkens this valley. Take back what is yours!" Together we throw the pearls out into the sea but they only flew back into our hands.

We shared a look of confusion which soon turned to determination. I took half the necklace in hand, as did Maria and we wrenched them apart, breaking them. Then after pulling them close to our chests we flung them out, they all scattered in the air but they once again returned this time clinging to our dresses. We tried desperately to brush them off, but they just.. wouldn't. I could see to look of defeat and confusion on Maria's face. I suddenly realised what we had to do.

"I guess.. a sacrifice must be made" I said. Maria looked up at me confusion sparkling in her eyes for only a moment longer before she understood. A tear ran down her face and several fell down mine aswell. I took Maria's hand and together we stepped up closer to the edge. We pulled our dresses around as they blew around in the strong winds. We turned back to look at everyone gathered behind us. They would be too far away to stop us once they realised what was happening. Maria didn't say anything and turned back.

I glanced to her, "aren't you going to say goodbye." She shuck her head, "I don't know what to say" she whispered for only me to hear. I squeezed her hand before looking back. "Daddy" I called. My father seemed surprised, I hadn't called him that in many years, "yes, Little Flame?" he asked smiling slightly. I could see in his eyes, he didn't know what was going on. No one did. "I love you," I said. He nodded again, his smile growing a little, "I know that and I love you." I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I then looked to Robin. His eyes showed so much love and confusion, aswell as hope. Hope that would be crushed soon and replaced by heartbreak.

"Robin!" I cried. The others there seemed slightly surprised at my addressing him. I could tell by the surprise in his father's eyes that he believed my love for Robin wasn't real. "I never said it but.. I love you." I smile lit up his face, "You never had to say it, I already knew. I love you aswell." At that moment I knew I was ready.

Looking to Maria I asked, "ready?" She nodded sadly, "you?" I sighed but gave a small nod of my head before together we turned towards the sea and slowly took a step forward.

There was a moment where we stood in the air, frozen in time. The crashing waves below us dark and threatening. Then we fell, plummeting towards them. The sound of not only Robin and my father calling out for us as we disappeared from their sight over the edge but Coeur De Noir, Loveday, Marmaduke and Digweed. They were most likely all running towards the edge and watching as we fell, helpless to stop us. I couldn't find the strength to look up.

It felt like hours as we hit the water and it felt like millions of knives piercing our skin with the cold. My eyes meet Maria's through the currents of the waters around us. We both smiled as we knew what we had done was right. It needed to be done. It was us or everyone. We brushed the pearls from our dresses, keeping ourselves below the water. We tried to hold on long enough to reach the surface but it was no use. Finally we had to let go and we opened our mouths the water flowed in and we couldn't stop it. We would try to breathe, to find air to survive but it was only water. We were drowning.

I felt myself being dragged down to the bottom and so was Maria, my vision began to darken and fade as I slipped closer and closer to unconsciousness and death, and as I did I noticed Maria closing her eyes. It was a peaceful way to die, at least once you had accepted it and stopped fighting the inevitable. I spotted the pearls also making their way to the bottom of the ocean. Each one hit the sand and gave off a small ray of light as it did for the last time, one by one they fell. Maria and I along with them.

Then all I knew was black.

On the cliff, they all stood in grief. Coeur looked down at the sorrow that covered his son's face. He was crushed and broken, looked as if he had aged ten years and dying from the inside out. His daughter was crying into the chest of Sir Benjamin. Tears also trailed down the man's face for his lost niece and only child. Digweed and Marmaduke stood on either side of the group, unable to say anything. The sweet girl they had known for only a few short days was gone. The girl they had watched grow from a small baby up to a beautiful young woman, was gone. Coeur had to admit, the girls were brave. The oldest, the Guardian, had stood up to him and protected her cousin even when it endangered her life. She had also showed love and affection to his son, when he had not. She had been brave enough and smart enough to disguise herself and walk freely through his streets and ride through his wasn't hard to figure out that girl he had so very much liked that had visited Robin about a year ago at the Keep was her, Áine Merryweather.

Robin stared down at the waves, hoping to see a just a glimpse of either his friend or his love. But he saw neither. He had lost them. They were gone forever. He had seen the tears running down Áine's face but he hadn't understood why they were there, until know, when tears of his own tumbled down his own cheeks. He had wished for so much, he had believed that their troubles would be over. He had wished to marry her, to have a future and a joy filled life. But that was torn away from them and he was alone. No one would be able to ever understand how he felt.

Then suddenly there was a loud crash as the moon met the sea and a bright light erupted around them. It moved across the forest and valley, restoring everything to its former glory.

A monstrous wave grew from the sea and began to approach them. Along with that a great fire grew from the sky and was coming towards them, the water below not stopping it in anyway. The people standing on the cliff watched in shock and fear as the flames and the wave grew closer and larger. Then what appeared to be horses broke from the giant wave and raced each other out of the water. One appeared faster than the others, a horn was protruding from it's head, it wasn't a horse, but a unicorn. On it's back it carried something. Someone.

From the flames that were approaching from above, large birds appeared but one stood apart from the others. It was larger, strong and faster. Its golden feathers sticking out among the many scarlet flames and birds that surrounded it. Also, like the unicorn, on its back was a person.

And just as the water and fire were to hit them and they all prepared for it, it was as though the water and fire clashed together cancelling each other out. Everyone looked up from where they had crouched in fear of the impact of the wave and fire. There in front of them was a large and beautiful, gleaming white unicorn. On its back was Maria. They stared in shock as then a large majestic scarlet and gold bird flew down and landed next to the unicorn and on its back lay Áine.

Both girls appeared to be in sleep and were oblivious to what was happening around them. Everyone got to there feet slowly and approach them.

Ever so slowly, the two girls awoke, "Áine!", cried Robin in relief. "Maria!" said Loveday, happily. Maria and Áine looked around, taking in the surroundings in confusion for a moment before finally realising that they were alive. Áine beamed over at her cousin who gladly returned her smile.

Benjamin quickly made his way over with Loveday close behind him. He pulled Áine off of the phoenix and tackled her into a hug, "oh my daughter, my sweet daughter" he cried, tears falling from his eyes. Áine laughed at him and wiped away his tears before once again hugging him tight. Loveday was looking at the phoenix and unicorn in fascination as this happen and once Benjamin had let go of her she moved forward and embraced the young Guardian, while Benjamin moved over to greet Maria.

Áine stroked her phoenix as Maria did the same with her unicorn. they smiled at each other before Áine smirked and nudged her head in Robin's direction. Getting the same idea Maria followed her over. Everyone was smiling widely at them. They stopped in front of the dark haired nineteen year old. "Were you scared, Robin?" Áine asked him teasingly. "No," he said but it was easy to tell he was lying, "anyone could have done that!" Loveday gasped playful and then hit him over the back of the head almost knocking off his hat, while Áine and Maria laughed.

Coeur watched his daughter and son fondly as the mocked each other. He couldn't help but notice the gaze filled of nothing but love directed at the young Guardian from his son. Loveday wrapped Áine and Maria in a tight hug once again before saying, "you are the true Moon and Sun Princesses." The three of them smiled at each other before a large roar was heard from behind them and they all spun to see a large black lion standing there.

"Cats teeth" muttered Sir Benjamin, using one of his family curse words. Digweed the felt the need to state the obvious as he then said, "that would be a black lion then, sir."

"Its alright, Uncle," said Maria causing everyone but Áine to look at her in surprise. "Its just Wrolf," finished Áine as the lion walked towards them. Áine ran her hand along the lion's back and it rub its head against her side, immediately she felt the dull pain that had faded slightly, in her thigh, disappear completely, before going up to stand on the other side of the phoenix as the unicorn stood to it's right.

Benjamin then turned to Loveday and tried to correct his past mistakes, "please forgive my stubborn pride." He glanced over Loveday's shoulder and met eyes with his daughter and she nodded, urging him to continue. He got down on one knee, "Loveday.." But he was unable to say anything else. As the man from before who had kidnapped Robin appeared, "stop right there! I will finish them now!" he cried aiming his gun at Maria who stood in between Marmaduke and Robin. "No, stop Dulac!" yelled Coeur. His cry was need as at that moment Miss Heliotrope appeared and started to hit him repeatedly with what appeared to be an umbrella. Áine shared an amused look with Robin and he wrapped his arm around once again glad to have her back in his arms. Neither noticed the fond look being sent their way by Coeur who also stood next to them. Looking them over now, he had to say, they did look good together.

"That will be the search party then, sir!" exclaimed Digweed cheerfully. Miss Heliotrope than ran down the stairs crying out, "Maria! Maria, I'm here! I've come to save you!" Maria hugged Miss Heliotrope happily as she proclaimed, "all is well." Coeur De Noir wrapped his arm around his son who still had a tight hold on Áine and smiled at them and they returned it happily and Sir Benjamin kissed Loveday for the first time in many years.

Then once Benjamin and her separated he got back down on his knee and at that moment Miss Heliotrope noticed and said, "ohh.. Is there.. to be a wedding?" Áine and Robin smiled at each other and then at Maria who was also looking over at them. Coeur was looking down at the two with his eyebrows raised and a slight grin on his face.

Digweed then approached Miss Heliotrope and pointed to himself and said, "oh, ma'am." After a few moments and a bit of stuttering Miss Heliotrope and Digweed took hold of each other's hands slightly hesitantly. Áine and Maria giggled to each other and Robin shuck his head as he picked up and spun Áine around and planted a kiss on her lips. All there seemed quite surprised at this gesture. Sir Benjamin narrowed his eyes, while Loveday and Maria shared a devious smile. Coeur looked as though he had no eyebrows as they had shot up his forehead in shock, who knew his son could be so confident and bold.

Robin wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and picked her up off her feet as her arms went around his neck, returning the kiss passionately. Their lips moved in perfect sync as fireworks and explosions went off inside them. Her hands became laced in his hair, careful not to knock of his hat as she did. To them this was heaven.

Robin spun them around happily and continued to kiss her. Finally he set her back down on her feet, both of them a little dizzy and out of breath. The leaned their foreheads together smiling widely. The two lovers looked up to see everyone watching them, including Wrolf, the unicorn and the phoenix. Áine scratched the back of her head and Robin nervously rubbed the back of his neck when he noticed the glare being sent his way by Áine's father.

When everyone once again was smiling cheerfully, Robin stood behind Áine and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head as Sir Benjamin said, "There we are then, nothing to be done." Áine and Maria shared a knowing smile as everyone gazed off at the now normal sized moon. Live was back to the way it was. Sort of.

With that over everyone returned to Moonacre manor. It was good as new. The grounds were bright and colourful. Digweed couldn't stop smiling at the sight of it.

Maria, Áine and Robin rushed in ahead of the others. Áine brought them up to the room that had once belonged to the Guardian. It no longer looked depressed and old. It was alive and shining from the littlest thing. Áine beamed as she found the door was wide open already for them. She dashed up the stairs with the other two following after her. There as expected was the book of the Guardian. Flipping through it they found it full with the story and many beautiful pictures. They discovered that the Guardian had also been gifted with pearls. The ending for the Guardian, Thorn, the Moon Princess and Sir Wrolf were not written and they could only guess. Though the Guardian and Thorn, aswell as the Moon Princess and Sir Wrolf, were ripped apart. Aurora apparently was broken hearted from losing her love and from what they could tell, both her and the Moon Princess disappeared. But on the last page in large, curvy writing it stated, _"but one day, they will return. They're story will be completed. There love will surpass the moon and the sun and live an immortal life. When they return, all will be put right and all will finally be at peace."_

Maria went down to join the others while Áine and Robin stayed a moment longer looking around the room, "we have quite a bit a head of us I'm sure," exclaimed Áine as she leaned back into her lover's chest. He smiled down at her, "we'll get through it, I know we can." They shared a simple kiss, not filled with its usual passionate hunger, it was completely filled with Robin's love for her and her's for him They had only pulled away for a few moments to let their foreheads rest together in comfort, before Maria came dashing back in, "Uhh.. Robin" she said nervously. "Yes" replied Robin sounding slightly frightened. "Uncle wishes to speak with you." Robin's face changed immediately and went deathly and pale and by his expression he looked as if he was walking to his death.

Maria and Áine shared a look and Maria said, "Poor Robin." Áine nodded and said, "yep." As soon as their eyes met again the two burst out laughing, no longer being able to contain it. Then together the two cousins, now practically sisters left the room to celebrate with their family and friends.

* * *

**Sorry for it taking so long. I wrote these chapters ages ago but I guess I thought you all wouldn't like them. Please tell me what you think. It isn't over I'll write an Epilogue and then The 'Guardian of the Sun' is complete. I think I might cry, I love this story, I'm constantly reading it on my Kindle. Yes, all the stories I write and my favourite ones I have read here on the website I put on my Kindle so I can read them wherever I am. It is very handy, I advise you do it.**

**Love,  
Áine**


End file.
